Reasons To Be Beautiful
by Nanaki4
Summary: IN/KA,MI/SA,SS/Naraku?justkidding. The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else....Love knows no logic... R
1. Chapter1: You Stink!

**All characters (except those specified) belong to Rumiko Takahashi** Enjoy & Review!  
A/N: Im sorry about the weird format, I've been trying to figure out the spacing but it  
always comes out like that when I put it in here. *sigh* I was going to put Japanese   
translations at the bottom but it slipped my mind. Sleep deprivation will do that to you.  
Again, Im sorry! Im going to keep trying differnt things with the format but untill I get it..  
Please ignore it and keep reading. Thank you so much for the reviews!   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Japanese Translations: ite/ite-e (ouch, owe), baka (idiot, stupid, insulting persons intelligence),  
hanyou (1/2human1/2youkai), kitsune (fox), nani? (what?), kami (god, God).  
lemme know if i missed any.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 1: You Stink!  
  
  
Kagome woke abruptly and practically jumped out of her bed. "Ite-e!" she cried, as  
  
she fell back in pain. "Baka…stay in bed." Came a voice from the other side of her  
  
room. Kagome jerked her head in the direction of the voice only to find a very amused  
  
hanyou sitting at her vanity. Inuyasha was fiddling with Kagome's make-up bag and  
  
had lipstick and blue eye shadow smeared all over his hands. "Inu-yasha?" she said as  
  
a smile crept across her face, which immediately turned into a grimace as she put a  
  
hand up to her face. She sat up slowly taking caution this time to her wounds which  
  
she was now becoming fully aware of. "What..happened? Why are we here? My head  
  
is killing me…" Kagome mumbled as she put a hand up to her temple. Inuyasha  
  
walked over and sat beside Kagome crossing his arms and looking smug. "If you don't  
  
remember, YOU were attacked after running away from camp yesterday with one of  
  
your little tantrums." Kagome folded her arms over her chest and pouted. He contin  
  
ued, "Honestly Kagome..you attract more trouble than that little brat kitsune of yours."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and fell back on her bed. She had hoped that was just some  
  
stupid dream. The pain had been proof enough for her to dispose of that idea.  
  
"What happened? I- I can't remember clearly." "You, baka, SAT me and ran off.  
  
By the time I got to you the puny youkai had done quite a bit of damage. You had  
  
already passed out. You're just lucky to have me around . I saved you." He stated  
  
matter-of-factly. "What?! If you hadn't been such a jerk, I wouldn't have run off  
  
in the first place!" She lifted her arm to give him a big slap for that comment but   
  
cringed back in pain, holding her arm with the other hand. "Ite! Ite!" "Keh! I wouldn't  
  
try that if I were you. Better rest up, were leaving soon." He stood up and started to   
  
walk to the door. Stopping, he turned and looked at his hands "How do you get this   
  
shit off? Some weird war paint?" he put his face to it, smelling it first, and then sticking  
  
out his tongue for a taste test. He looked at her, growled and made a face. "Keh!"   
  
and walked out her door. Kagome heard loud thumping down the stairs and then the  
  
hissing of Buuyo. 'Why does he insist on torturing that poor cat.' She paused. ' Hes a  
  
dog.' She thought, answering her own question. She let out a sigh and reached and  
  
hand over her head, feeling her matted hair. "Oh, gross.." she whined and slid her legs  
  
over the edge of her bed. Slipping into her fluffy, hot pink slippers, she looked down  
  
at them in disgust. "It looks like I stepped in two blobs of bubble gum." Placing a  
  
hand on the wall near her bed, she pushed herself up onto her feet. Stumbling  
  
across the room to her vanity, she plopped down on the little pink and white seat  
  
that was in front of it. Pushing aside the scattered remains of her make-up, Kagome  
  
looked up into the mirror. She looked like crap. Crap wasn't the word she was looking  
  
for but Kagome being such a wholesome girl didn't dare use the "s" word. She picked  
  
up a brush lying near by and began to run it through the tangles. After a few minutes  
  
of what seemed to be a hopeless struggle, she threw the brush at the mirror causing  
  
a small crack. She examined her face more clearly. Spending time in Feudal Japan  
  
really took it out of her. Her lips were chapped, eyes bloodshot, not to mention the  
  
small cuts on her face. She curled her lip and teary eyed she yelled, "I look like SHIT!"  
  
Covering her face she ran to the door. Thump! She plopped backwards onto the floor  
  
and shook her head. Upon opening her eyes, she saw a blurry Inuyasha reaching for  
  
her hand. After she didn't take it he crouched down and bent his head slightly to the  
  
side. "Kagome? Nani?" he sounded concerned. "Are you hurting that much?"   
  
He slipped an arm around her back under her arms and one under her legs.  
  
"Come now, beautiful." he said sarcastically. 'Kami..she looks like all hell.' He thought  
  
to himself. Inuyasha picked her off the floor and went down the staircase. "Kagome,  
  
I think you'll need a bath before we go", he cringed "Keh! Kikyo never smelled that   
  
bad. I cant believe you're her reincarnation.." With that, Kagome sobbed louder and  
  
struggled out of his arms, running to the bathroom. He shrugged and sat on the  
  
couch where Souta was playing video games. "What's with her?" Souta asked with an  
  
edge on his voice. Inuyasha answered with another shrug and picked at his teeth.  
  
He loved how Kagome's mom always kept ramen already made for him. He patted  
  
his stomach. "Hmm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome slammed the door of the bathroom shut and leaned up against it. Shrinking  
  
down into a little ball, she put her hands over her head and continued to cry. 'What a  
  
jerk.' Standing up and rubbing her eyes she gently removed her filthy uniform ignoring  
  
the occasional cuts here and there. They hadn't even given her a bath let alone changed  
  
her clothes. Kagome ran the hot water in the bathtub and got out her strawberry   
  
bubble bath. 'Hey, this might help a bit. I'll try anything at this point.' Kagome settled  
  
into her nice warm bath and tried to relax. 'I wonder what Sango and Miroku are up  
  
to..and what about Shippo? I hope he's alright.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first fan fic so I'd like a lot of input on how I can improve things and let me know ANYTHING   
im doing wrong. Arigatou! ^_~ Review! Review! Review! I have several other chapters done but id like to   
know if its worth putting out and if people like it. Hows my writing? REVIEW onegaishimasu! 


	2. Chapter2: Back To Hell or might as well ...

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takashi (except the ones specified)**  
  
A/N: Okai! Second chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please?   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Japanese Translations: miko (priestess), hentai (pervert/perverted), oi (hey).  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Back in hell..Or Might As Well Be  
  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango looked over to the monk sitting on the ledge of the well. "Yes,   
  
Sango?" Standing, she waited a few minutes and asked, "Wouldn't you want to see  
  
what Kagome-chan's time is like?" Pondering this question, Miroku looked up at the   
  
anxious girl. "I've thought about it once or twice but it is really no place for us."   
  
"But…but maybe Kagome-chan would take us with her next time?" "Sure Sango, it   
  
would be nice I suppose." They continued to wait for the return of their friends.  
  
"Where did Shippo get off to…" Miroku said aloud.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Reeaw! Hsssss!" Buyo ran from the clutches of the evil giant dog and jumped into   
  
Kagomes lap. She was sitting by the door ready to go whenever Inuyasha stopped  
  
torturing her fat cat. She set the frightened cat on the floor beside her and stood. "Lets   
  
go." She said coldly and turned to walk out the door. "Keh! I make the orders wench!"  
  
and with that he jumped in front of her and walked out. 'Kagome's mad' he thought as   
  
he looked back at her, turning just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Kagome just glared at him. Snapping his head back and pretending he wasn't looking  
  
he thought, 'Man, she's pretty scary when she looks like that.' He stopped at the well,  
  
turned around and said "Ladies first." Kagome frowned and gave him a hard shove.  
  
Enough to send him toppling over the side of the well. "Jerk." She jumped in after him  
  
and landing with a thud on top of a dazed hanyou. Kagome stayed there a while  
  
digging her knees into his back and putting pressure on him. "Gahh!! Bitch! What the   
hell was that for?!" She stood up and climbed the side of the well. A hand grabbed  
  
her arm and helped her up. "Sango!" Kagome was so happy to see her friend that she  
  
practically pounced on her. Sango hugged Kagome back but couldn't help but wonder  
  
if something bad had happened. Kagome was always glad to see her but never…this  
  
glad. "Kagome-chan? What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome was silent. "I don't  
  
care. I hope he's still at the bottom of that well." Kagome replied. Inuyasha stood silent  
  
behind them with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "I'm right here. Bitch, if you  
  
don't calm down, I'll have to make you." He opened his eyes and almost wished he  
  
hadn't said that. 'Oh, kuso.' He thought. Just as he had expected, the enraged  
  
Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs "SIT! SIT! SIT!" With that said, she stormed  
  
off in the direction on Kaede's hut. Sango turned and followed. "Kagome, wait for  
  
me." She caught up and stopped her friend. "Tell me what happened."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Back at the well, Inuyasha was finally sitting up but rubbing his sore back. "Why does  
  
that wench have to do that. She's such a pain." "Inuyasha-sama, maybe you said  
  
something to offend lady Kagome?" Miroku looked at the angry hanyou suspiciously.  
  
"Keh! She's too sensitive. How would I offend h-," he stopped. 'Oh crap.' "Mhm. You  
  
seem to have the talent of pushing all of Kagome's buttons…well..the bad ones at  
  
least." The monk had a grin on his face that stretched to both ears. "Letch.." mumbled  
  
Inuyasha. "I think you need to apologize to her," his face getting serious again.  
  
"Kagome-sama is indeed a very sensitive person. She cares for all of her friends  
  
deeply…including you, although I don't see why. You're so rude to her. Did it ever  
  
occur to you that Kagome does not like being compared to the dead miko?" Inuyasha  
  
looked like he was about to explode. He started to growl but was cut off by Miroku  
  
again. "Think about it." Miroku got up and walked off into the direction the two girls  
  
had been going. "Keh! I don't need advice from a letch."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Kagome-chan…why would that bother you?" Kagome didn't say anything. She turned  
  
around and dug her heel into the ground. "I..I don't know!" she stammered  
  
defensively. "Kagome…Kagome? Kagome!" "Nani?!" "You…Inuyasha.." Kagome's  
  
cheeks had turned bright red. "No! It's not like that." The look on her face changed  
  
from embarrassment to sadness. "Inuyasha's in love with a corpse." She forced a laugh  
  
that came out more like a stifled cry. "Kagome-chan…" "Let's go." Kagome cut in and  
  
started to walk again. Sango stood in her same spot with a confused look on her face  
  
when she felt an all too familiar hand groping her backside. "Hentai!" she yelled and  
  
slapped the lecherous monk. "Sango, I was simply trying to comfort you. You looked  
  
troubled." "Mhm.." she began walking again. Miroku followed her. "Sango…tell me.  
  
Where is Kagome-sama?" "Inuyasha." Was all she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: It will get more interesting! And remember…you can't change fate. But you can   
have a hell of a lot of fun with it! Review! ^_~ ::muahz::  
(Is this format better?) 


	3. Chapter3: What? No Argument?

**Standard Disclaimer: All characters are property of Rumiko Takashi** ('sept the ones specified.) A/N: I Put Chapters 1 & 2 up at around 4 or 5 am last night so If there are problems (ie: me spelling Rumiko Takashi as Rukimo Takashi) -.- I'm sorry. Im' very pleased with the people who so graciously took their time in reading my story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Thanks guys! Enjoy and review! ^_~  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Japanese Translations: Hai (yes). Btw, to "ogle" something is to eye something amorously or provocatively. *wink wink* and its not Japanese in case you didn't notice.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter3: What? No Argument?  
  
  
Inuyasha was much faster than the rest of them so he sat perched in a tree near  
  
Kaede-baba's hut. "Stupid letch." He said aloud. But he knew that Miroku was right. 'I  
  
have to tell her I'm sorry. She knows I have a big mouth. And why would it upset her  
  
so much?' ~Sniff~ 'Kagome?' Looking down he saw Kagome walking slowly towards  
  
Kaede's. 'She looks so sad.'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome was approaching Kaede's when something fell from the trees and landed in  
  
front of her. She jumped back in shock but soon realized it was only the rude hanyou.  
  
"Oi, Kagome," he said as he walked closer to her. "How are you feeling?" "Why do you  
  
care?" she countered, walking past without looking at him. Inuyasha grabbed her arm  
  
and pulled her back to him. "Listen Kagome, I'm sorry." She looked up at the sincere  
  
hanyou. "Inuyasha…" "And anyway, you always get mad at things I say so why should  
  
it matter now? You've never been this mad at me for being myself." He paused. "Lets  
  
go Kagome?" Kagome stayed silent but walked beside the hanyou into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede-baba?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stay quiet. I'm right here." Said a frustrated Kaede  
  
sticking her head out of a doorway to look at them. "Kagome, Inuyasha, sit down and  
  
wait for me to finish this." She quickly disappeared behind the doorway again leaving  
  
the two alone. Kagome sat down near her belongings she had left from last time and  
  
leaned up against the wall. ' I havn't seen my friends for over a month and I never get   
  
to spend time with my family. I don't want to be here, I need a break. Its not like  
  
we've heard new about the Shikon shards for over a week. Ill stay tonight and go  
  
home tomorrow. I don't care what Inuyasha thinks. He cant do anything about it.' She  
  
leaned her head against the wall and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango and Miroku had stopped in the woods to get out of the sun for a while. They  
  
both agreed Inuyasha and Kagome needed time alone to talk things over, so they sat  
  
against a think tree trunk. They had spent hours talking about how rude Inuyasha was  
  
and how it wasn't fair for Kagome to spend so much time here. "Kagome-chan must  
  
miss her friends and family." Said Sango to an attentive Miroku. "Yes Sango, between  
  
"sk-ool" and finding the shards, she must be stressed." Sango had an idea. "Maybe  
  
she should go back home for a few days. Inuyasha will send for her when he receives  
  
news of the shards." Miroku nodded and the stood up. Reaching out a hand to Sango,  
  
he said, "Sango, that is a very good idea. Let's head back and suggest it to  
  
Kagome-sama." "Mh." Sango nodded and reached for his outstretched hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha was in deep thought until he finally looked up and over to Kagome across the  
  
small room. He had been leaning against the wall near the door. 'She's asleep  
  
already?' He kept looking at her for a few minutes and crouched down still leaning  
  
against the wall. 'Kagome…' She really did look like Kikyo. No, there was something  
  
different. Inuyasha loved Kikyo but she had changed. So cold. Her eyes always  
  
without emotion. A ghost. Kagome was different. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at the  
  
sleeping girl. "She's cute when she sleeps, ne? Inuyasha?" came a voice out of  
  
nowhere shocking the poor hanyou. "Keh! Maybe to a letch like you." Retorted  
  
Inuyasha to Miroku standing beside him. Sango smiled at the hanyou suspiciously.  
  
"You were the one ogling Kagome-chan." She crossed her arms. A blush spread  
  
across his face when he realized that he was. Inuyasha dropped into a cross-legged  
  
position on the floor. "Keh!" A squeeling voice was heard darting from the woods  
  
where they came from. "Kago-meee!" it yelled. Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Sh-ipo-chan?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Who else?"  
  
"Shippo-chaan!" she yelled as an excited little kitsune came running through the door  
  
and jumping into her arms. He was rubbing his head against Kagome's warm chest.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippo. 'Watch it brat!' he thought to himself. "Kagome I missed  
  
you! I'm so glad you're better! We were worried about you." He said as he looked up  
  
at a very happy but very sleepy Kagome. "Shippo-chan, I'm happy to see you." "If  
  
Inuyasha wasn't such a slow poke he would have got you before the bad youkai did."  
  
Shippo shook his head. "That's why you need me around to protect you. I can protect  
  
you Kagome!" Again rubbing his face into her chest. A faint growl could be heard  
  
coming from an angry Inuyasha. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and snuggled  
  
into a tight ball in Kagome's arms. Sango walked over and sat in front of Kagome and  
  
Miroku followed. Inuyasha sat in his spot closing his eyes. "Kagome-sama, Sango and  
  
I think it would be a good idea for you to go home for a few days to rest." "Hai,  
  
Kagome-chan, we know you have been taking on a lot of responsibilities and you  
  
should really take a break," Miroku learned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "  
  
And of course, if there is anything I can do to comfort you, just ask." 'Why does he  
  
always have that oaf-ish grin on his face?' Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "..Thanks…  
  
I think" She stood up, setting Shippo down and reached for her sleeping bag. "It's  
  
already to late to go home tonight, and Inuyasha and I ate before we left. So, I think  
  
I'm just going to bed." Unrolling her sleeping bag, she continued. "Ill leave tomorrow  
  
afternoon I guess." "But-but, Kagome?" stammered the little kitsune. "You just came  
  
back." He looked at her with huge watery eyes. 'I hate it when he looks at me like  
  
that.' "Shippo, I need to go home. I am going home." "K-Kagome…" he said sniffling.  
  
"Leave her alone you little brat." He looked at Kagome. 'He's not going to stop me?'  
  
she thought. "Get some sleep." And walked out the door. Sango had arranged her  
  
blankets near Kagome, and Miroku set his dangerously close to her until she pulled  
  
her Hirikotsu closer to her. He got the point and moved a few feet away. "Sango,  
  
you'll never get a husband that way. You're hopelessly violent." Miroku quickly shut his  
  
eye and pulled his robe over his face when he saw her look malicious and lift her huge  
  
weapon. 'That's right, Letch! Sleep.. I'll get you when you don't expect it.' She smiled  
  
and closed her eyes. 'Is it so bad if he sleeps near me? As long as he doesn't touch…  
  
what am I saying?' They all fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 will be up soon. Hopefully tonight. Unless I die or something. But I have band practice. Show coming up Sunday! *dances* we won the battle of the bands! Woo hoo! …*goes silent* anyhow. Keep reading! Plz? ^.^ 


	4. Chapter4: Some Things Remain The Same

**Standard Disclaimer: All characters ('sept the ones specified) are property of Rumiko Takashi** A/N: Enjoi! C(^_^ c)* ---boxing kirby! lol.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Japanese Translations: arigatou(thank you), daijoubu (okay, alright).   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter4: Some Things Remain The Same  
  
  
Inuyasha had left Kadede's and leapt into a tree setting his back against the trunk and  
  
folding his arms. He didn't want to hold Kagome back. "If she really hates it here, then  
  
I could let her go. And besides, that might show Kagome that I can be nice every now  
  
and then." 'Yeah, right' he thought. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he  
  
took a deep breath, inhaling the air. He smiled 'Her scent is always the strongest.'  
  
"Kagome..." " Nani?" he heard a voice from under the tree that nearly made him loose   
  
his balance.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome had closed her eyes for a while but she couldn't get to sleep. She had been  
  
sleeping for days straight. Unzipping her sleeping bag and stepping out, she almost  
  
crushed the little kitsune that had been curled up next to her. He let out a yelp and  
  
reached for her. 'I forgot about him.' She dropped the sleeping bag and pulled her  
  
shirt off. 'There.' Wrapping Shippo in her shirt she stopped like a deer in headlights.  
  
"Mm.. hentai, eh?" She turned around and saw Miroku reaching out towards Sango  
  
making gestures with his hands. 'Oh, kami.' She thought. He was asleep. A sigh of  
  
relief went through her and she picked up her bag to look for another shirt. She didn't  
  
want to take the chance of him waking up and seeing her. She pulled out a white shirt  
  
and a bag of chips. 'Po-tae-to ch-ips.' She giggled. Inuyasha had a hard time with  
  
that word. Kagome grabbed a blanket from her bag and wrapped herself in it.  
  
Leaning against the doorway, she saw what must have been Inuyasha in a tree. It  
  
was darker than she was used to, Tokyo never got this dark. She walked out towards  
  
the tree Inuyasha was in and pulled her blanket around herself.. She was below his  
  
tree when he said her name. "Kagome…" "Nani?" she answered. She had been quiet  
  
walking over there just in case he was asleep. She should have known better,  
  
'Inuyasha never sleeps.' She didn't hear anything from him. "Inuyasha?" she asked  
  
again, hoping to get a response. 'He didn't sound mad when he said my name'. "Are  
  
you ok?" she said again. "Keh!" And a figure dropped in front of her. "Fine. What are  
  
you doing up wench?" He folded his arms against his chest again. She smiled. "I  
  
couldn't sleep." Kagome rubbed her eyes and wrapped the blanket tighter around her  
  
self. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her hair messy. After  
  
a few minutes of awkward silence, he walked back into the clearing near Kaede's and  
  
sat down. Kagome followed and sat beside him. Inuyasha was staring into the night  
  
sky when she looked over at him. The moonlight shining on his face caused him to  
  
appear as if radiating a soft glow. His amber eyes so serene, Kagome felt her heart  
  
beating faster as she studied his expressionless face. "Nani, Kagome?" he asked her  
  
calmly. She snapped her head down and stared at her lap. Still looking up to the sky  
  
he said, "The stars are shining brightly tonight." Kagome nodded. "You can never see  
  
the stars this clearly in my time. With the pollution and streetlights, you're lucky to see  
  
the moon." She laughed. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Kagome stretched her  
  
legs out and took out the bag of potato chips. She opened it and took one out. Setting  
  
the bag down in between them she motioned for him to take some chips. Inuyasha  
  
shrugged and stuck his hand in the bag. Grabbing a handful, he crammed it all in his  
  
mouth and after one or two chews swallowed it. "Arigatou, Kagome." He smiled at her  
  
again and leaned back onto the cold grass. Kagome was shocked. 'Arigatou? I didn't  
  
think he knew that word.' She frowned. 'What does he want?' "Ah-…you're welcome."  
  
Putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs he said, "No matter how you  
  
change, no matter how things change, the stars will remain the same. We share the  
  
same stars Kagome, we're watching the same sky." He sat up and pushed himself up  
  
on his feet. Looking down at her the same expressionless face he said, "Remember  
  
that." Both of their heads turned towards Kaede's hut. "HENTAI!" a voice yelled that  
  
was unmistakably Sango's. He grabbed the bag of chips and walked back towards the  
  
woods. "I'll be taking these. Better watch your figure," he said, winking at her. "And  
  
you might want to get some sleep." Kagome sat there a while. 'What's wrong with  
  
him? I hope he's not sick.' She let out a sigh. "He's right about the sleep part though."  
  
Getting up she arranged the blanket again and walked towards the hut again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku awoke to the sound of quiet snickering and focused his attention toward the   
  
door. Sango had crawled out of bed earlier and was watching something outside   
  
attentively with a huge grin on her face. 'Ehh?' Miroku's favorite groping area was in   
  
plain reach. 'Oh, boy, she's just ASKING for it.' He crawled up behind her as quietly as  
  
he could, biting his lip as he reached out towards her 'luscious' ass. Sango shot to her  
  
feet with her hands over her rear. Her eyes widened with anger. "HENTAI!" she  
  
yelled. ~Smack!~ Miroku sat back smiling. 'That was SO worth it.' He thought while  
  
rubbing his reddened cheek. "It slipped." She fisted her hands on her hips. "Baka!  
  
You made me miss it." She sighed. "Kagome and Inuyasha were TALKING… not   
  
fighting for once." Miroku raised his eyebrow. "I guess my chat with Inuyasha   
  
convinced him." "What chat? What?" He just smiled at her. "Oh, it's nothing…and I'm   
  
afraid you'll slap me again if I say anything." Sango let out a frustrated grunt. "Tell   
  
me, now!" Just then, Kagome entered through the doorway. "What are you two doing  
  
up?" Miroku countered, "We could ask you the same thing." Sango remembered her   
  
idea. "Kagome! Maybe tomorrow, we can go with you to your time?" She looked   
  
hopeful. "I suppose so. We'll see what Inuyasha says about it." Sango's expression   
  
changed to one of pity. She laid down on her blankets and so did Miroku. (on HIS   
  
blankets not hers.) "Daijoubu, Kagome..does it really matter though?" Kagome was   
  
already asleep in her sleeping bag. "I guess it does." Sango said to herself.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: I'm sorry about the format but I think I'm going to keep doing it this way unless I get TONS of complaints. But then again…if I get TONS of complaints…I'll cry and crawl into a hole and die. Then there will be no more story. That can be a bad OR a good thing. Depending on weather or not you're an asshole. Kidding. ^_~ Keep reviewing and keep me happy! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter5: Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)** A/N: People, thank you for the reviews. But I want more! Mooore!! Just kidding. It would be nice but I didn't think people would read this anyway, so I'm glad I got this many so far. Keep in mind that I'm making this up off te top of my head so it its shitty or disorganized..im sorry.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Japanese Translations: okka-san (mother), domo arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much), Kawaii (cute).  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Chapter5: Wrong Place at the Wrong Time  
  
  
"That's about it." Kagome said pulling the strings of her pack closed. "Have either of   
  
you seen Inuyasha since last night?" Miroku and Sango shook their heads. Sango   
  
nudged Miroku's side. "Kagome-chan would know better than either of us." They both   
  
started laughing. "You're almost as perverted as the monk!" Kagome said, resting a   
  
hand on her hip. Sango's face turned bright red. She quickly turned and finished   
  
gathering her things. 'I cant believe I said that.' She glanced at Miroku who was   
  
leaning by the door with his staff. 'Maybe he's rubbing off on me.' "Hey Sango, lets   
  
head to the well. If were lucky, we'll get out of here before Inuyasha changes his   
  
mind." Kagome said rolling her eyes. 'He's acting so strangely. A couple days ago he   
  
was throwing every insult he could find at me and yesterday…' She shook her head.   
  
'Talk about mood swings. Either that or he has a severe case of guy PMS.' Sango   
  
picked up her bags and followed Kagome in the direction of the well. Miroku was not   
  
far behind, jingling the rings on his staff as he walked. "Kagome? Didn't you tell   
  
Inuyasha you were leaving in the afternoon?" asked Sango who was in deep thought.   
  
"Yeah, so what?" "Well, it's morning still." Kagome stopped. "Sango. Would you like to   
  
stay here and wait until he gets here? Number one, he wont let you go. Two, he wont   
  
let ME go, and three," Miroku cut in "Three, he's probably in the woods fooling around   
  
with the corpse." Sango turned to glare at the callous priest. 'How could he say that?!'   
  
Kagome lowered her head and continued walking. "Kagome-chan…" ~Whack!~ That's  
  
gonna' leave a mark.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Kagome really needs to get me some more of that instant ramen. That shit is good! …   
  
not to mention I don't have to go hunting.' Inuyasha leapt through the trees carrying a   
  
rabbit in his mouth. 'This will have to do.' He laughed. 'I can't wait to see the look on   
  
her face when she sees what I brought for breakfast, but I can always cook it away   
  
from her.' Inuyasha stopped in the tree he was sitting in the night before to stop and   
  
sniff the air. 'Kagome's scent is really weak..and so is Miroku's and Sango's.' He jumped   
  
down and ran to Kaede's hut. Looking around the room, all he could see was Sango's   
  
blankets. "That bitch…" He went into the room Kaede sleeps in and saw that her   
  
medicinal pouch was gone. 'Must be in the village tending to the sick.' "Well fuck that."  
  
'I'm going to eat my food and get some sleep. I wonder if she took that brat with   
  
her…' "More than fucking likely." He went outside and started to shred the rabbit with   
  
his claws.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three had climbed out of the well and were walking to Kagome's house when she   
  
turned to them. "Tonight I guess we'll just settle in, and tomorrow we'll have some fun!   
  
I'll call some of my friends and see what they're up to. Sound good?" Both nodded and  
  
looked around nervously. "Houshi-sama, this place is weird." He turned to look at her,   
  
"You can hold my hand if you want." "Hmph!" She walked faster to catch up with   
  
Kagome. They had reached the front yard when they heard a voice of a woman.   
  
"Okka-san!" Kagome ran into the house motioning the two stragglers to hurry up and   
  
come inside. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Come, Sango." He held his   
  
hand out. Sango was hesitant at first but placed her hand in his. They were entering   
  
the house when Miroku's free hand drifted a little too far. "Don't even think about it."   
  
Sango was getting pretty good at these games. Miroku quickly retrieved his hand and   
  
tried to act innocent…and was failing miserably. Kagome was standing in the kitchen   
  
when the two came in. "Okka-san, this is Miroku and that is Sango. Miroku and Sango,   
  
this is my mother." They both bowed in unison. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs.  
  
Higurashi. I can see where your daughter gets her beauty." Said the Monk taking her   
  
hand and kissing it. Sango rolled her eyes. "Kay guys, Sango will sleep with me, and   
  
Miroku, you can sleep on the couch, If that's okay with you." Sango stuck her tongue   
  
out at him. ~Mmm… beh!~ "That is fine Kagome-sama. Arigatou." "Kagome," said her   
  
mother. "We have a guest room if you've forgotten." Kagome blushed. "Whoops, must   
  
have slipped my mind. Well, there you go. C'mon Sango I want to show you my room!"   
  
Sango followed her up the stairs. "Miroku, your room is over there. I'll give you some   
  
fresh towels later." "Domo arigatou gozaimasu." She nodded and walked to the   
  
kitchen. ~Sigh~ He walked into his room and stood his staff against the dresser. He   
  
eyed the bed. 'What a strange futon. It's big enough for four people.' A huge grin   
  
crossed his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagome! This stuff is so neat!" Sango was holding some of Kagome's lipstick. "Yeah,   
  
Inuyasha thought so too." "Huh?" Sango was confused. "Nevermind," Kagome   
  
muttered. "Although, I must say, he found the most interest in my underwear drawer."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped open. "You let him go through your "under-wear" That's the   
  
cloth you wear on your… you know whats?" Kagome nodded. "I went to get a   
  
hairbrush downstairs and when I came back up he was sniffing my bra." Kagome   
  
couldn't help but laugh. Sango's jaw was even wider, if that was possible. "Did you at   
  
least "sit" him a few times?!" "No… he didn't know better. And you should have heard   
  
what he said." She cleared her throat and in her best Inuyasha voice said, "What the   
  
"F" is this? A modern sling weapon?" "Oh kami-sama!" Sango covered her mouth to   
  
muffle her laughter. "Then what? Did you explain what it was?" "Kind of…I said it wa   
  
something girls wear to help them keep their… form." Sango was laughing as she   
  
rummaged through Kagome's closet. "I'm just glad he doesn't go through the   
  
bathroom cabinets."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was evening when Inuyasha woke from his sleep from hearing Shippo's voice along   
  
with Kaede's. 'I better get to the well before that brat follows me' He stood up and ran   
  
out of the hut towards the well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Did you hear something Shippo?" Kaede asked. Stopping in her tracks. "Probably   
  
rats."  
  
"Right! Big rats!" he responded and kept walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome let out a yawn. It was night already and they had finished watching re-runs   
  
"Sakura Card Captor". She had put in "What Lies Beneath" but Kagome and Miroku   
  
kept screaming about youkais being in the picture box. It took them at least half an   
  
hour just to get used to the TV being on. Finally Kagome just decided on "Sakura".   
  
'They might be able to handle that.' She had thought earlier. "Kagome-sama…" Miroku   
  
got up from his spot on the couch near Sango. "I think I will be retiring for the night."   
  
"Okay, I think towels are in your room already if you need a shower." "Arigatou.   
  
Goodnight." "Night. " The two girls responded and they went back upstairs to   
  
Kagome's room. Sango plopped down on Kagome's bed and sighed. "What a night."   
  
Kagome let out a chuckle and opened her closet doors. "I'll get you some clothes to   
  
sleep in. Hey, Sango…I noticed you've been more friendly towards Miroku lately." She   
  
looked over her shoulder to Sango, but couldn't see her cheeks turn pink. "Why the   
  
sudden change of heart? Getting soft, are we?" ,Kagome teased. "I… hah..nice to the   
  
hentai? In your dreams." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure… I see how it is." She tossed   
  
two sets of pajamas on the bed. "Take your pick." There was a set of light yellow   
  
pajamas with red strawberries on them and a light pink set with a white kitty- cat   
  
smiling on the front. "I miss Kirara." She said as she picked up the kitty-cat ones.   
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm sure she's alright." Kagome sat on the bed beside her. "There are  
  
some towels in the bathroom if you want to go wash up." "Hai, when I get out can you  
  
do those "pig ta-il" things in my hair. That girl in the magazine looked kawaii with   
  
them." Kagome nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha had jumped from the well and was crouched outside Kagome's window.   
  
'Sango's leaving the room…' Kagome was sitting on her bed holding clothes and Sango  
  
had shut the door behind her. Kagome got up and unfolded the clothes, tossing them   
  
on the bed. 'Hehe..' Inuyasha slid the window open slowly and quietly so she wouldn't   
  
hear. And she didn't. She pulled off her shirt while Inuyasha stepped from the window   
  
sill onto the floor. She started to un-do her pants. First the button, then the   
  
zipper…when someone reached from behind and put their hands over her eyes. She   
  
all but jumped out of her skin, she was so scared. "Guess who?" 'Holy crap.' She knew   
  
right then who it was. He was going to die. "Inuyasha! I'm going to   
  
rip-mffphmmfmfmpphmmph!" She started to yell but he quickly put his hand over her   
  
mouth. "Quiet wench, they'll think some ones trying to rape you." He smiled and   
  
turned her around.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango shut the bathroom door behind her and tried to remember how Kagome   
  
explained indoor plumbing. Leaning over the tub, she saw a handle with one side that   
  
was red and other was blue. 'Red is for hot obviously.' And she turned it. Water came   
  
out of the nozzle higher in the shower. She saw the bottles of "shampoo" and   
  
"conditioner" that Kagome had always used when they bathed with together in the hot   
  
springs. 'This isn't as hard as I thought it would be.'   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Miroku entered his room and sat on his bed. After a few minutes of inspecting the   
  
room he picked up the towels that had been neatly folded on his bed. "Today   
  
was…interesting. And Sango… she's been so much…less violent towards me lately.   
  
Maybe she's getting accustomed to me. Or maybe I'm having a lucky day. I better not   
  
get my hopes up." He frowned and got up. I really need to use Kagome's "sho-wer"   
  
He picked up his towels and made his way upstairs. 'At least I got to cop of feel of her   
  
rear without too many bruises.' He smiled and that thought and turned the knob of the  
  
bathroom door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
A/N: Get me enough reviews and I might be able to muster enough energy to do another chapter after practice. I think 18 Pages in less than 2 days is good progress. I just hope people appreciate the hours I've put into this. *sniff sniff* Anyway, enjoy it!  
So....tired..must...Z-Z-Z... I dont read over these things when i type them out so if there are problems tell me please. ---is going sleepy-by now. 


	6. Chapter6: Our Circuits Are Dead

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)**  
  
A/N: I don't think people like my story too much...for those who do, it likes you back. Thank you for the support, It really DOES mean a lot to me. ^_^  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Japanese Translations: Koi (love)...I think thats all.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter6: Our Circuits Are Dead  
  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome jerked from his hold. "Why did you have to scare me like that?   
  
Couldn't you come in through the door or something?" He laughed, "What? And miss   
  
an opportunity of seeing you half naked? Never." Kagome's eyes drifted down to her   
  
chest and she quickly covered herself and blushed. "What were you doing watching   
  
me? You're not such a great guy but I never thought of you to be as perverted as   
  
Miroku." "Kagome, relax. I didn't want to wake your family." He smiled at her and said,   
  
"Be glad I came in when I did, I could have seen a lot more if I wanted to." He flicked   
  
her open zipper and chuckled." Kagome was furious. "INUY-…" she was cut off when   
  
he pulled her against his chest. "I told you to keep it down. Some ones gonna hear."   
  
'This is way too much fun'. "Then again… if you want some one to see you with no   
  
shirt pressed up against me…" 'Kekekek' "You're going to get it!" "I wouldn't do that if   
  
I…" "SIT!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango reached down and turned the shower off. 'These "sho-wrs" are really nice. One   
  
of the benefits of Kagome's time.' She reached for her towel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door handle turned about halfway when Miroku stopped and turned towards   
  
Kagome's door. 'What the hell are those girls doing in there…' Perverted thoughts   
  
crossed the monk's mind, as usual. He smiled as he crouched down and pressed an   
  
ear to the door.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was already dried off and into her pajamas when Sango saw a big ad in one of the   
  
magazines sprawled across the floor. 'The… mall?' She picked up the magazine and   
  
gathered her things. 'Maybe we can go to "the mall" tomorrow.' Sango opened the   
  
bathroom door in a hurry. She was excited and wanted to ask Kagome about the mall   
  
right away. She stopped however, finding a certain lecherous monk staring at her with   
  
his mouth wide open. "Sango…" 'If it wasn't HER with Kagome…"You hentai! What are  
  
you doing?" She raised her hand to slap him. "Shh! Come here. Somebody's in there.   
  
Listen, I thought it was you and Kagome but.." Sango went to her knees and pressed   
  
her ear against the door facing Miroku. They heard a loud thump on the floor. "Get off   
  
me!" It was Kagome. "Sango, who do you think it is?" Sango shook her head. "I don't   
  
know. Do you suppose somebody broke in?" They heard a harsh voice but it seemed to   
  
be muffled in something. "I'm just hoping someone walks in right now and sees you   
  
like this." Miroku smiled at Sango and looked at the doorknob. She nodded in approval   
  
and he reached up to open the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thump! "That was stupid wench, and completely your fault." Inuyasha tried to   
  
enunciate his words although his face was buried in her chest. The "Sit" Kagome gave   
  
him caused him to fall forwards… and down on top of her. "Get off me!" she yelled as   
  
she tried to push him off. Kagome felt a smile against her chest. 'He's smiling?' "I'm   
  
just hoping someone walks in right now and sees you like this." Kagome frowned   
  
"Keh!" ~Errrrrk~ The sound of Kagome's door sent shivers down her spine. 'Oh, no..'   
  
Miroku and Sango stared at the entwined couple on the floor. Inuyasha's smile grew   
  
almost double its size. "Are we interrupting something?" Miroku asked as he raised his   
  
eyebrow at Inuyasha whose face was STILL pressed against her chest. "Inuyasha!   
  
What are you doing to Kagome-chan?!" "Kagome made me. You should ask her what   
  
SHE'S doing with ME. I aasure you, I did NOT take off her bra OR unbutton her pants.  
  
She did that herself." He lifted his head to look at Kagome's face. "Isn't that right   
  
Kagome?" She shut her eyes tightly and with Inuyasha's head gone, she covered her   
  
breasts. Gaining feeling in his abdomen, he propped himself up and looked at the two   
  
at the door. "Can you leave so Kagome can finish dressing?" They both darted out the   
  
room and Sango shut the door behind them. "What was THAT?" Sango asked an   
  
equally puzzled Miroku. "I don't know…but I think we should wait out here for a while.   
  
She nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself off Kagome and turned his back to her. "Go for it." "What?!"   
  
Kagome shot up glaring at him. "I said go for it." "Are you kidding? You can't see me   
  
naked!" Inuyasha peered over his shoulder. "I wasn't going to look." Kagome didn't   
  
have the energy to argue so she said, "Alright. But turn off the lights." Inuyasha   
  
smiled. "Of course." He walked over to the light switch and flipped it off. He had   
  
learned how to do so from previous visits to Kagome's time. Kagome closed the blinds   
  
and walked back over to her bed.What a sneaky hanyou. Inuyasha can see perfectly in   
  
the dark, but apparently Kagome wasn't aware of that. She began to slide her pants   
  
down. He just sat cross-legged and watched the show.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting against the wall outside of Kagome's room, waiting for   
  
someone to come and get them, when suddenly the lights began to flicker. "Miroku!   
  
What was that?!" She faced him. Zzzt-ZZt-zww. The lights went out. Darkness   
  
surrounded the two. Sango reached out looking for his arm to cling to and practically   
  
dug her nails into him. Oh, kami-sama!" "Do you suppose we're under attack?"   
  
whispered the monk. Sango bit her nails. "Are there demons in Kagome-chan's time?   
  
Kagome-chan! Maybe she knows whats going on." Sango felt around for the door and   
  
pushed it open.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kagome had been feeling around for her pajama pants that were on her bed when   
  
she heard the door creak again. "Oh crap!" She kneeled down and felt the floor for her   
  
pants. "Kagome-chan?" came a voice. She couldn't see anything but she knew the   
  
door was open and she knew that it was Sango. 'She can't see? Why are all the lights   
  
out?' "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha? Where are you?" Called the Monk. "Right here baka."   
  
Inuyasha's voice was heard across the room. He was still sitting crosse-legged, holding   
  
two pairs of pants. Miroku turned towards Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha, come   
  
and guide us into the room. We cant see anything in here. "Mikroku, if Inuyasha   
  
could see in the dark, he'd be helping me find my pants." Sango was confused.   
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha CAN see in the dark." The room went silent. Kagome tried  
  
to cover herself but wasn't doing a very good job of it. "I was turned around  
  
Kagome, I swear. And besides, why would I want to look at you? Those mosquito  
  
bites on your chest arn't big enough to be called breasts." Kagome had been furious  
  
but at those last words he said, her anger melted into hurt and sadness. The room  
  
was silent again. Kagome tried to hold back her tears but felt her face heat up so she  
  
covered it up with her trembling hands. Inuyasha could see everything that was   
  
happening. His heart stopped and he held his breath. 'Why did I say that?'   
  
He stood up and walked towards her. "Kagome," He stopped in front of her,   
  
holding out her pants and resting a hand on her bare shoulder. "Kagome I'm.." She   
  
took the pants in her shaking hands. "I'm sorry.." Kagome cringed her face and   
  
knocked the hand off her shoulder. "If you were so sorry, you wouldn't keep doing it!   
  
Why do you have to compare me to every woman you see? I'm not pretty and I'm not   
  
smart but, this is who I am!" She paused. "Why can't you just accept that…" Kagome   
  
stumbled to the door, pushing aside Miroku and Sango who didn't dare say anything.   
  
She found the bathroom door and stood there. "If you hate it so much you can go to   
  
hell, with your perfect little rotting bitch!" She slammed the door and put her hands up   
  
to her face again, dropping the clothing to the floor. She couldn't hold back the tears.   
  
She didn't want to.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three stood still for what seemed to be ages. Sango nudged Miroku who nodded   
  
and turned to leave. Sango focused her eyes on Inuyasha disapprovingly. "Good night   
  
Inuyasha." She said in an expressionless tone. The door was shut and Inuyasha stood   
  
there in affright. 'How could I have said something so stupid?' He went to the window   
  
and pulled the blinds open letting the soft glow of the moon enter the room. He gazed   
  
through the window at the sky. Looking at the stars, he remembered what he had said  
  
to her. 'Why do I always mess things up?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Why do I always mess things up?' Kagome thought as she rummaged through the   
  
cabinets under the sink. Pulling out matches and a few candles she cut herself on   
  
something sharp. "Ite!" 'That stupid kid.' It was Souta's butterfly knife, a gift from   
  
grandfather for his last birthday. 'I thought he was supposed to keep this somewhere   
  
safe.' She folded it and set it on the counter. Feeling for her pajama bottoms, she   
  
came across them, putting her legs in them and pulling up. She picked up the knife   
  
and put it in her pocket. 'Damn it, I can't see the cut." The tears were building up in   
  
her eyes again and her vision was blurred. Kagome grabbed the candles again and   
  
opened the door, heading for her room. 'Sango would have kicked Inuyasha out by   
  
now.'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha slid the window open and leaned out. He took a deep breath of the night air.  
  
He felt his heart stop when he caught the scent of something bitter. He sniffed again   
  
to make sure that is was, what he hoped it wasn't. 'Blood… Kagome's blood?' He   
  
turned to the door as he saw it open and the smell was growing stronger. There in the   
  
doorway stood Kagome. Her face was lit up by the candle she held in her hands.   
  
"Kagome?! What happened? Where are you hurt?" She stood still, staring at his chest,   
  
trying not to look at his face. "What are you doing here." It sounded more a statement   
  
than a question. "Kagome? Where are you bleeding?" Let me see!" When she just   
  
stood there, he grew impatient and walked over to her. Blowing out the candle and   
  
prying it from her hands he threw it to the floor. He reached for her and she   
  
flinched. 'What the hell does he think he's doing? Like I'll just run to him after he hurt   
  
me like that.' He picked her up and walked her over to the bed. She struggled in his   
  
arms to put her down but he didn't budge. He sat down on the bed with her sitting on  
  
his lap, facing him but looking down and off to the side. He reached down to hold her   
  
hands when he felt something wet all over her right hand. 'Her hand, what did she   
  
do?' He studied her face and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. Tears   
  
were running down her pale cheeks. "Kagome, your hand..." She pulled her hands   
  
away and struggled to free herself. He grabbed her wrists and held her tight. "Let go   
  
of me!" she yelled at him, the words distorted by her crying. "No! I will not!" He tried   
  
to calm his voice. "Kagome, don't fight me." She looked him straight in the face and   
  
yelled, "I hate you! How can you act like you care when every other chance you get   
  
you tell me I'm ugly, or I stink, or… or…" He pulled her closer to him forcing their   
  
faces only an inch or two apart. "Stop yelling koi, I didn't mean it." He leaned forward   
  
into her mouth for a kiss. Kagome didn't know what to do. So many thoughts were   
  
running through her head. But when he pulled her arms and placed them around his   
  
neck and did the same with his around her waist, all those thoughts died away. She   
  
opened her mouth to say something to him but he plunged his tongue into her mouth   
  
causing her to let out a slight moan and wrap her hands in his think silver hair. The   
  
sound of her moan let him know he was doing something right for once. He pulled her   
  
body closer to him and explored her whole mouth, savoring her sweet taste. Kagome's   
  
whole body was tingling in her state of pure bliss. She pressed up harder against him   
  
and met his tongue with hers. Inuyasha pulled back and brought his head to her neck.  
  
She could feel his warm lips and his hard breathing against her skin. She rested her   
  
head on his chest. 'He called me koi?' Inuyasha held her tighter and rose to his feet.   
  
Kagome was puzzled. "What are you doing?" He laughed softly and answered.   
  
"Were going outside." "Through the window?" "Yep." He climbed out the window and   
  
sat back down on the sill. As he started to shift her around she shut her eyes tightly.   
  
"What? You don't trust me?" Inuyasha tried to make his voice sound hurt but had a   
  
big grin on his face. "No." she answered smiling back at him. He turned her and set   
  
her back down on his lap facing outward. Kagome sighed heavily. Inuyasha held her   
  
tightly around her waist with one arm and the other held her hand and brought it to   
  
his lips. Kagome flinched, remembering the pain but then felt something moist and   
  
warm run up and down it. Inuyasha was licking her injured finger. It was so soothing   
  
Kagome relaxed into his embrace, and shut her eyes. She was beginning to feel how   
  
tired she was and let out a yawn. As soon as she was sound asleep, Inuyasha climbed   
  
back through the window and onto her bed. He leaned against her wall and rested her   
  
legs in between his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and wrapped both of his arms more   
  
securely around her. Feeling her chest rise and fall, he made a gentle purring sound in   
  
his chest and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Im positive there are erros in this. You have no idea how tired I am. I got home from practice at 8 and wrote most of this. But I got some reveiws..like 3 I think. And Im happy with that. Chapter 7...will be out I think monday. Tomoorw Is tha show. So no time sept the morning...and unless I want to make a really short chapter...oh well. R&R pleeeze! ^.^ 


	7. Chapter7: Well That's Just Super

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)** A/N: R&R! It will make me happy! Thanks for the reviews. Im very happy you guys like it. *jumps for joy*  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Japanese Translations: ettchi (perverted, like hentai), onegai (please)   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter7: Well That's Just Super.  
  
  
  
The hallway was pitch black and the two were feeling their way down the stairs. Sango  
  
felt around for the side railing as she inched her foot forward to the edge of the step.   
  
Still feeling for the railing, she stepped down with the other foot. But stepping too far   
  
sent her toppling down on to Miroku, who was not too far ahead, and down the stairs.   
  
"Ai!" she cried as she lost her balance. They landed with a thump at the bottom of the   
  
staircase. For a few minutes they both laid still. Miroku looked over his shoulder at   
  
Sango who had one leg on the floor and the rest of her body and weight on top of   
  
him. "Miroku, are you okay?" She rolled off him and felt around for his arm to help him   
  
up. He tried to push himself up with both hands but fell to his side clutching his arm in   
  
pain. "Oh, kami-sama. My arm!" "What's wrong Houshi-sama?!" He rolled onto his   
  
back still tightly grasping his injured arm. "Ah…ah.." Sango stood and squinted her   
  
eyes, trying to see around the room. There was a window in the living room providing   
  
some light. "I will go get Kagome's mother." Miroku shut his eyes, trying to calm   
  
himself. Sango was on her way to where she thought Kagome's mother's room was.   
  
She reached the door and knocked gently. "Higurashi-sama…" She knocked again. The   
  
door creaked open slowly. Mrs. Higurashi squinted and cleared her throat. "Sango?   
  
What's wrong dear?" Sango stood, with a firm grasp on her kimono. "Miroku-sama,   
  
we- we fell down the stairs and he hurt his arm." Mrs. Higurasi put a hand over her   
  
mouth in disbelief and walked over to the staircase, trying to make out Miroku's figure   
  
in the dark. "Miroku? What happened?" She knelt beside him, taking the hand that   
  
was holding on tightly to his injured one. "Can you move your arm?" He shook his head   
  
and sat up. "I don't think so." Sango reached down, put his arm over her shoulder and   
  
pulled him to his feet. "We need to go to the hospital. Kagome is asleep right? We   
  
shouldn't wake her. Wait here. I'll get my car keys." She walked over to the kitchen   
  
table and grabbed her purse. Miroku looked at Sango and forced a smile. She looked   
  
back at him and gave him a weak smile with concern. 'The hospital? That's where   
  
Kagome said they took sick people. This is all my fault.' Mrs. Higurashi was by the door   
  
motioning for them to come. By now, there was more light in the house and they could   
  
see a little more clearly. They entered the car with much hesitation but Sango did not   
  
want to elongate Miroku's pain so she got in and buckled herself and Miroku as she   
  
was instructed. On the way to the hospital, Sango took miroku's hand in hers and   
  
rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. "Are you in much pain?" He had been   
  
watching her this whole time and thought, 'I guess she doesn't hate me..' He smiled   
  
again and shook his head. "No Sango, I'm fine. Arigatou."   
  
Miroku was checked into the emergency room and had been taken in to see a doctor.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Sango sat in the waiting room for about half an hour when Sango   
  
started to get really nervous. She was biting her nails. "Sango, it can't be THAT   
  
serious. They will put a splint on his arm and give him something for the pain, we'll go  
  
home and get to bed. Simple as that." "Hai." Sango didn't know what a "splint" was   
  
but decided not to ask any questions. Surely enough, out walked Miroku with some   
  
type of bandage on his arm. He looked terribly drowsy and weak. Sango got up and   
  
ran to him while Mrs. Higurashi just looked up at him and smiled. "Houshi-sama! You're   
  
ok now?" she examined his cast. "Hai. It's broken. I'm really tired… can we leave   
  
now?" Both looked over to Mrs. Higurashi who was speaking to the doctor. She   
  
rearranged her purse on her shoulder and nodded as the doctor began to walk away.   
  
Then turning in their direction, she motioned again for them to come. "I think so." The   
  
ride home was silent, as Miroku had fallen asleep and was leaning on Sango's   
  
shoulder. Sango was practically holding her breath. Why did she always feel like this   
  
around him? Her heart was beating like a jackhammer and she leaned her head back.  
  
'What am I doing?' When they got home, Sango nudged Miroku and gently shook his   
  
chest. He hardly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Houshi-sama, were back. Can   
  
you get up?" Miroku nodded and tried to push himself out of the car. He barely got   
  
out and stood when he felt his knees about to give in. "Sango…" She heard him and   
  
rushed to his side. "Hai?" "Nothing, never mind." He managed to get to his room and   
  
his weak body dropped onto the bed. "Sango? I'm going to go back to bed. Let me   
  
know if you need anything." Sango nodded and climbed onto the bed, pulling and   
  
arranging Miroku's body to a better position. She lifted his head and pushed him up so   
  
that it was on a pillow. She was exhausted. Leaning her head back she yawned and   
  
closed her eyes.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sunlight shone brightly through Kagome's window, and a cool breeze drifted   
  
through, filling the air with the scent of freshly cut grass and flowers. Inuyasha had   
  
been awake for quite some time now and he was curled up behind Kagome with his   
  
face pressed into her hair. Things went well last night and he was going to make sure   
  
they stayed that way. Kagome's eyes opened but squinted immediately from the bright  
  
light that came seeping through her window. She had never slept better in her life.   
  
Turning her body to face Inuyasha, she noticed his eyes open and staring straight at   
  
her. "Good morning." He said with a small smile that was filled with adoration. "How   
  
did you sleep?" Kagome cuddled closer to him. The window must have been open all   
  
night, it was a pretty chilly so she snuggled as much of her body as she could against   
  
him. "Mm… good. How bout you?" "Kagome, I don't sleep. Sleep is for the weak." His   
  
smile grew, showing his teeth. Kagome gave him a sarcastic 'oh is that so?' look so he   
  
answered, "Good. I've been up for hours now." Kagome put an arm around him and   
  
said. "You've been laying here awake for hours?" "Yeah, that's right." He ran his hand   
  
through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm starving. Lets go eat breakfast?"   
  
~sniff~ "Eggs.. Bacon…RAMEN!" He got up, taking Kagome with him and ran towards   
  
the door. 'He sure likes ramen..' she thought. They were downstairs heading for the   
  
kitchen when they noticed that nobody had been on the couch. The sheets were still   
  
folded and the pillows pressed. "We gave Miroku the guest room. But where's Sango   
  
then?" Inuyasha was busy inhaling the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen while   
  
Kagome was at the guest room, opening the door slowly. She peeked her head inside   
  
and saw Sango propped up against the backboard of the bed sleeping peacefully..   
  
with the letch by her side.. She was glad Sango slept downstairs that night. But why   
  
didn't one of them sleep on the couch? Sango stirred in the bed and stretched.   
  
"Sango?" Kagome walked into the room and over to the bed. Sango opened her eyes   
  
and blinked a few times. "Kagome… how did you sleep? Is Inuyasha here? Tell me   
  
what happened! I want to know everything! Can you do my hair so we can go to the   
  
mall?" Kagome was swamped with questions by the happy girl. "Um… I'll tell you about   
  
it later. After we eat, you're going to tell me why you two are sleeping in the same bed.   
  
And yeah.. we'll go to the mall if you want. And yes. Inuyasha is still here." She   
  
smiled. Sango raised her eyebrow. "Then I take it, me leaving you two last night was a   
  
smart move on my behalf?" Kagome stood and did a funny little dance waving her   
  
hands up in the air. "Oh yeh! But hey," she stopped her dance. "Lets eat! If we don't   
  
get to the food soon, Inuyasha might eat it all." Sango nodded and her eyes followed   
  
Kagome out of the room. "Sometimes I question her sanity." Miroku was still sound   
asleep, and not wanting to wake him, she got up and trudged out into the living room   
  
area. "Sango..?" she turned around at the sound of his voice. He had got out of bed   
  
and followed her. "These "pain-killers" they gave me sure took away the pain, but   
  
made me very tired as well." "I'm glad you're feeling better Houshi-sama. Let's go eat.   
  
If you feel up to it, were going to the mall later." They walked into the kitchen area   
  
and sat down together. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone into the kitchen. He was   
  
leaning against the refrigerator while Kagome prepared plates for everyone. After   
  
everyone was served and seated, Kagome pulled out the note she had found on the   
  
counter and read it again to herself. It had been from her mother. Her mom had   
  
prepared breakfast and was running errands in town, but she left a big wad of cash   
  
inside a drawer for them to use, and a bottle of ibuprophen for Miroku's arm. 'What   
  
happened to his arm?' "Miroku, how did you hurt your arm?" He looked at her, and   
  
then at Sango, and back at her again. "We fell down the stairs and I broke it.   
  
Your mom took me to the hospital and I got this." He pulled up his sleeve   
  
and showed her the cast. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked him. "Just let me know if   
  
you're hurting. My mom left me some painkillers for you." He nodded, "I'm fine   
  
Kagome. Arigatou." Kagome only had a couple pieces of toast for breakfast so she was   
  
done quickly and excused herself from the table. Sango was collecting the empty   
  
dishes, Miroku collected the napkins, and Inuyasha was on his third bowl of ramen.   
  
Kagome took the plates from Sango and put them in the sink. She turned   
  
towards Miroku and Inuyasha and said, "You guys can sit on the couch and wait for us  
  
to get ready. Were going to buy you some new clothes because you can't go walking   
  
around like that. Inuyasha looked up at her. "What do you mean, we can't walk around  
  
like that? Why the hell not?" Kagome scratched her head. "She's right Inuyasha. Our   
  
clothes are unusual to them just like Kagome's weird kimono is to people in our time.   
  
She is just one, and can get away with it. But a group of strange looking people… it   
  
would be better for us to try and blend in." "Keh!" Sango and Kagome headed back to   
  
her room. "I'll give some you clothes to wear until you get some of your own. She   
  
rummaged through her closet and came across a black mini skirt, some knee high   
  
socks and a red spaghetti strap top. 'Her shoes don't go..' Kagome sprung up with an   
  
idea. She ran into Souta's room and grabbed his black high top converse. This was a   
  
new trend in America and one of Souta's friends picked up a pair for him. They were a   
  
little too big for him but they would probably fit Sango perfectly. Kagome held the   
  
outfit up to Sango and waited for approval. "Mmhh.." Sango seemed   
  
somewhat displeased.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the girls had left, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow. "How did   
  
things go last night with Kagome?" "Keh! That's none of your business." He snarled.   
  
"Oh really? Because Kagome seemed overly cheerful this morning. That wouldn't have   
  
anything to do with it right?" Inuyasha glared at the nosy monk. "What the hell   
  
are you talking about? I could ask you why you were sleeping with Sango, but I really   
  
don't care. So shut up." He set his empty bowl of ramen down and put his legs up on   
  
the table. "Inuyasha, you really shouldn't d-" He heard the sound of giggling and   
  
focused his attention to the staircase. Kagome and Sango were coming down the stairs  
  
trying to keep from laughing too much. Miroku's jaw dropped at the sight of Sango.   
  
'Holy..' "So what do you think?!" Kagome asked the two sitting at the table. Even   
  
Inuyasha was amused and focusing his attention at Sango's new look. She was   
  
wearing the black mini skirt, the knee-highs, the Spaghetti strap, and the black   
  
converse. Her hair was in two pigtail braids and she wore a light pink shade of lipstick,   
  
and a bit of eye make-up. She anxiously looked over to Miroku, awaiting an answer.   
  
"Great, Sango…you look great." He gave her a warm smile and Inuyasha leered at him   
  
suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, lets get going." Inuyasha seemed   
  
anxious to get out of there before they jumped on each other. Miroku was still sitting at   
  
his place at the table staring at Sango. She was a bit timid and wouldn't make eye   
  
contact with him. 'He thinks I look great? Maybe he likes the skirt. "Easy access".' She   
  
sighed. "Yeah, lets go." Inuyasha stood and walked out to the sidewalk. Kagome ran   
  
after him, leaving the two alone. Sango turned and walked in the direction Kagome   
  
and Inuyasha had, and she was almost outside the door when Miroku called,   
  
"Sango…" Her heart beat faster and faster. She almost didn't want to turn around. She   
  
couldn't. "Hai?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of me last   
  
night." Sango was speechless. The sudden embrace of his arms around her body   
  
sent chills down her spine. She felt like she was going to collapse in his arms. She was   
  
about to say something when he let go and took her hand in his. They walked outside,   
  
barely taking notice of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome tried not to stare at the very   
  
rare sight. 'Sango slept in his bed last night, they're holding hands, and Miroku isn't   
  
groping her.' She beamed at the thought of them together. 'That's great for them!'   
  
She began walking in the direction of the mall alongside an uninterested Inuyasha,   
  
looking back enviously every now and then. Inuyasha noticed this and couldn't help   
  
but wonder what she was thinking. 'Jealous, eh?' He reached over and put his arm   
  
around her tucking her into his side. She put her arm around his waist and for the rest   
  
of the walk she didn't look back. When they got to the mall Kagome turned around to   
  
face all three. "Okay, Sango and I are going to shop together, you two can go shop on   
  
your own." She took out the wad of money, and split it in half. She gave one half to   
  
Miroku and the other to Inuyasha. 'Ill have to use my mom's credit card for me and   
  
Sango.' Inuyasha and Miroku stood holding the money with puzzled looks on their   
  
faces. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome smacked her forehead.   
  
'Damn it! I forgot they don't know how to use money…' She grabbed the money back   
  
and handed him the credit card. Use that to pay. Oh, and Inuyasha… get a bandana   
  
or hat to cover your ears." "Keh!" "We'll meet back here when were done, kay?"   
  
Inuyasha grunted and pulled Miroku with him. As they walked off she noticed people   
  
staring and pointing at the two men with weird clothing. Kagome took Sango's arm   
  
and walked to her favorite clothing store, "Cyber Dog". "Sango, pick out whatever you   
  
like."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In a clothing store not too far from the one the girls had gone into, the blonde sales   
  
woman was being held gently on her wrists by Miroku on his knees. "Will you bear my   
  
child?" "Um…I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much. Do you need any   
  
help picking something out?" Inuyasha looked clueless as he held up a pair of jeans   
  
and looked around at the strange clothes. Miroku let go of her wrists and smiled. "Yes,   
  
we don't know what is fashionable, it would be a great help." She first looked him up   
  
and down and then looked over at weird guy with long silver hair and dog ears on his   
  
head. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?" "Yes, how could you tell?" She   
  
chuckled. "You're have robes on, and your friend is wearing dog ears." "Good point."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango and Kagome had already been sitting at some benches with four or five bags   
  
when Inuyasha and Miroku got back to the spot they were to meet at. "How did it go?"   
  
I take it from the number of bags you have, it went just fine." Both held two bags in   
  
each arm. "Yeah, and I think Mirkou scared about three of four girls off by asking them  
  
to bear his children." Sango snapped her head up to stare at the embarrassed letch.   
  
Miroku looked down at the floor in shame. Sango shook her head and looked at the   
  
ettchi monk in disgust. 'Just when you think something is going right,  
  
it bites you in the ass.' She looked back down pretending to search for something   
  
in one of her bags. Inuyasha's stomach growled. "Kagome, lets go eat. I'm starving   
  
and I smell tons of food." "Lets see, how's sushi sound?" She tugged at his arm and he   
  
smiled in approval. Sango picked up her bags quickly and walked next to Kagome.   
  
Miroku started to walk by Sango but when she shot him a menacing look, he backed   
  
away and walked beside Inuyasha. 'What did I do?' He shrugged.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
At the sushi bar, they were waiting to order when Kagome poked Inuyasha's arm. "Oi,   
  
it's crowded so I'm going to find a table. Will you order for me?" "Keh! Why can't you   
  
just wait with me?" "Because I don't feel like eating standing up?" She frowned at him   
  
and walked off. She found a clean table and set her purse down on the seat. 'Why is   
  
he so difficult?' "Kagome?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and   
  
blushed. "Katzumi-kun?" It was nobody special, just a certain guy she had been   
  
drooling over for years. He was tall, had beautiful green eyes and dark brown hair. "I   
  
haven't seen you in school for over a month...are you alright? You had me worried."   
  
He held her hands gently in his soft warm ones. 'Inuyasha's hands are much rougher   
  
than his…' Kagome felt like her stomach was going to curl in on itself. Her heart was   
  
beating rapidly as she tried to find her voice. "Hai, I'm fine, Arigatou." "Are you here   
  
alone?" His voice was soothing and somewhat monotonous. "Um.. no actually. I'm here  
  
with some friends." He stepped closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I   
  
always thought your hair was beautiful." She giggled and blushed. Inuyasha had   
  
ordered and paid for both of them with the credit card when he looked around for   
  
Kagome. He felt a growl rise up through his chest as he saw some… some MAN   
  
touching HIS Kagome. 'And… she… likes it.' He brought their food over and set it down   
  
on the table. Kagome pulled her hands away and started to say, "Thi-.." Inuyasha   
  
interrupted. "I'm Kagome's…friend, Inuyasha." He shook Katzumi's hand and smiled,   
  
baring his teeth. Katzumi rolled his eyes. "Katzumi, it's a pleasure." He shot Kagome a   
  
quick smile and took her hands again. "Would you like to join us over there?" He   
  
pointed to a small table where her three best friends were sitting and waving at her   
  
frantically. "Kagome! "Kagome-chan!" "Kagome you're back!" They all shouted.   
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Tell Miroku and Sango to come and sit over there with   
  
us, ok?" She ran off to a bunch of squealing girls and gave them all hugs. Inuyasha   
  
growled as Katzumi followed her and was laughing with the rest of them. By now,   
  
Miroku and Sango were standing behind him. Sango nudged Inuyasha. "Hey, who's   
  
the hunk with Kagome-chan?" "I don't know, and I don't fucking care!" he barked.   
  
Sango stepped back in defense. "But were going over there to eat with Kagome and   
  
her friends." They tramped up to the group hesitantly. Inuyasha pulled out a seat   
  
somewhat away from them and set Kagome's food near her, but not looking her way.   
  
She frowned at his back. 'What the heck? I was kidding about the PMS thing but now   
  
I'm not so sure…' "Kay guys, meet Sango, Miroku, and…" she paused. "Inuyasha?" He   
  
was looking down at a little girl that was tugging on his hand. "Mamma! He has puppy   
  
ears!" The lady laughed and apologized to him. He smiled at the little girl and wiggled   
  
his ears. She laughed and skipped happily away with her mom. The smile faded and   
  
he sat, picking at his food. Sango and Miroku sat in the two empty seats, Katzumi sat   
  
next to Kagome with her friends on the other side, and Miroku on the other side of   
  
them. Inuyasha was further away, not in their little circle. 'That bastard better not   
  
touch my Kagome again.' He glared at Katzumi who now had his arm over Kagome's   
  
shoulder. "Kagome, were so glad we got to see you! And, you came back just in time   
  
too." "Yeah!" another girl said. The third one practically popped a few blood vessels   
  
she was so excited, "Katzumi-kun is having a party Friday night at his beach house!   
  
We're all going, you guys should come too!" Katzumi held her tighter. "Yeah Kagome, I   
  
want you to go." She blushed, "Okay, yeah we'll go." 'That's convenient. Sango and I   
  
made plans for the beach on Saturday but I guess we're not going to do that   
  
anymore…' Sango and Miroku were quiet the whole time until one of Kagome's friends   
  
shouted, "Hentai!" and scooted away from Miroku. He tried to look like he didn't know   
  
why everyone was staring at him. "I dropped my chopstick." Sango was furious. "Is   
  
THAT what they call it nowadays?" She slammed her chopsticks down and got up from  
  
the table. "Excuse me, I've suddenly lost my appetite. She darted off to the restroom   
  
and Miroku got up and ran after her. "Sango wait!" Inuyasha had no intention of   
  
staying near the three girls who were eying him hungrily and whispering. He excused   
  
himself and headed off to the restrooms as well. "Oh mi god! Who's that gorgeous guy,   
  
Kagome?" "Inuyasha, right? Is he taken?" "Get me his number!" Kagome blushed.   
  
"He's taken. And if you want to call him, just call me. He's staying with me." Katzumi   
  
looked at his watch. "Kagome, we need to get going but, can I call you?" He got out a   
  
pen and she gave him her number. The three girls got up and straightened their   
  
clothes. Katzumi took Kagome's hand and raised it to his lips. "I'll call you later,   
  
beautiful." As they walked off, Katzumi looked back and gave her a wink and a smile.   
  
There sat Kagome, alone. She felt like she was floating. How could this have   
  
happened? The guy who she had a huge crush on since the sixth   
  
grade just invited her to his beach house, kissed her hand and held her…and that   
  
wink! Kagome felt intoxicated…in pure elation. Then it hit her. "Inuyasha?" She   
  
completely forgot about him.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango was stopped by Miroku as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face   
  
him. "Sango, stop it!" Sango's eyes were red and she had a bit of mascara running   
  
down her face. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" He pressed her against the wall.   
  
"Sango, why do you want me to leave you alone?" Inuyasha stood behind them on his   
  
way to the restroom. "Cause you're ettchi and you have her pinned against a wall. Or   
  
maybe its cause you poked a girl with your chopstick when Sango was sitting right   
  
next to you. Take your pick." Inuyasha pounded the bathroom door open and walked   
  
in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where are they?" Kagome was growing impatient.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"It was an accident Sango, I really did drop my chopstick! I swear it." She struggled to   
  
free herself from his hold. "Just like you accidentally asked the saleswoman to bear   
  
your child?" 'Damn it, this is Inuyasha's fault!' He let her go and looked into her eyes.   
  
"What can I do to make it up to you?" "Forget it. Go and play with something that   
  
doesn't have feelings." She was about to cry when he pulled her into a hug. "Sango, I  
  
didn't know it bothered you so much. I won't do it anymore. Onegai…forgive me." She   
  
rested her cheek on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Touch another   
  
woman and you die."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three met up with Kagome and retrieved their things. The walk home was   
  
awkward and silent. There was no conversation made, in fact, no sound made except   
  
Inuyasha's stomach growling. 'Damn it, I hardly ate anything. It's all that bastards   
  
fault.' Kagome was ahead of everyone, completely oblivious to anything going on   
  
around her. 'Katzumi-kun is so hot…' Sango and Miroku were walking beside each   
  
other but neither of them said anything to the other.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: I'm finally done. I skipped practice to write this..so be happy. I hope you guys like this chapter. Its a bit longer than the others. Oh and, I wont answer and questions about the story that will reveal anything. So dont bother, k? Enjoi! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter8: Youkai Are Known To Be Possess...

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)** Katzumi of course and his groupies/friends  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N:Done in time to watch Inuyasha. Good times. (it may be dubbed (i HATE dubbed)..but i still get to look at him and thats just fine. Oh and Id like to point out, that family has really good genes. Him and his brother = gorgeous.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Youkai Are Known To Be Possessive.   
  
  
It was around six thirty in the evening when they got home. Souta was watching TV in   
  
the living room and Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kagome went   
  
straight to her room and Sango followed her. Miroku sat on the couch by Souta and   
  
Inuyasha went towards the kitchen. 'Kami…I'm fucking hungry.' Mrs. Higurashi looked   
  
up at Inuyasha while poking at something in the oven. "Inuyasha! Hello, when did you   
  
get here?" She seemed excited to have him there. "Hello Kagome's mother. What's for   
  
dinner?" He leaned against the counter and examined the several pots on the stove.   
  
She giggled. "You're so silly. Is Kagome home?" "Yeah, I think she and Sango are   
  
upstairs." He frowned and looked at the kitchen floor. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"   
  
He looked back up. "I'm fine, just tired I guess." 'This place is terrible, I want to go   
  
back as soon as possible.' She stopped stirring the soup and wiped her hands on her   
  
apron. "Maybe you should take a shower before dinner and sleep with Miroku tonight.  
  
He has a big enough bed and I don't think he'd mind." Inuyasha nodded and ran up   
  
the stairs to the bathroom. He began taking off his haori and slammed the door shut   
  
with his foot. Leaning on the counter and staring at himself in the mirror he cringed.   
  
"Sleep with the letch?" He yanked of the rest of his clothing and turned on the shower.   
  
"Not a fucking chance."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagome!" Sango was almost yelling. "What's up with that guy?" Kagome feigned   
  
innocence. "What guy?" Sango raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.   
  
"The kawaii one you were holding hands with…and blushing like mad!" "Oh…well…he's   
  
just this guy I know from school." She was fiddling around with her hair and swaying   
  
her body slightly. "I'm not stupid Kagome." "Alright, alright!" She sat on he bed beside   
  
Sango and grabbed her hands. "Katzumi happens to be a guy that I've have the   
  
biggest crush on since sixth grade. He always had so many pretty girlfriends… I never   
  
thought he even noticed me." Sango squeezed her hands gently. "And why not?   
  
You're a very pretty girl." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…you sound like my   
  
mom. The truth is, I've never had a boyfriend. Guys don't even look at me. I don't   
  
have a great body. I'm lacking in the looks department…and in case you didn't notice,   
  
Inuyasha called my breasts mosquito bites. I really don't kn-.." "Kagome! Are you   
  
blind? Inuyasha doesn't like to show or even tell his emotions or feelings but do you   
  
ever notice how he goes crazy when you try to go home and leave him?" she bust out   
  
laughing. "Or how he tries to kill Kouga when he hits on you?" Kagome felt a smile   
  
creeping across her face. "Yeah I guess so…" She shook her head. "Inuyasha only   
  
looks at me or acts like that because I remind him of Kikyo. I realized that. I really have   
  
no chance with him so…I don't think I'm even going to try." She got up and put her   
  
hands on her head. "And besides, Katzumi-kun is a very attractive guy. An attractive   
  
guy who happens to like me." Sango stood up and shrugged. "Do what you want   
  
Kagome. Just…be careful ok?" Kagome faced her concerned friend and nodded.   
  
"Arigatou." She leaned down and dumped out her bags of clothes she bought. "I'm so   
  
glad we bought these swimsuits. Talk about luck, huh?" "Yeah… but can we still go to   
  
the beach with just the four of us?" Kagome picked up her two-piece. "Of course." She   
  
had bought a baby pink bikini with little ties on the sides. "Oh kawaaaiii!!!" Sango   
  
squealed. "I know! It is! Lets see yours!" Sango dumped out her bag and picked out   
  
her red halter bikini. Kagome's eyes almost burst out of their sockets. "Sango! That's a   
  
thong…" Sango nodded. "I know… don't worry. I bought these cool things the lady   
  
called "bord-e-shorts" She picked them up and put them on top on the bottoms. "See,   
  
they look good like this." "That's really kawaii Sango! I like it!" She dumped out a   
  
second bag and picked up the two things that fell out. "I bought these for Inuyasha   
  
and Miroku. I hope they fit.." She tossed them at Sango. "Oi, Kagome, these are nice!"   
  
she laid out a dark blue one, and a black one with red details on it. "I'm guessing the   
  
blue ones are for Miroku… right?" Kagome nodded and Sango shot up and ran   
  
downstairs. Miroku was still on the couch with Souta, only his head was tilted back. She   
  
went up to the couch and leaned over him. His eyes were closed and he was holding   
  
his holding his hurt arm up. She gave kind of a guilty smile. "Hey Sango, I heard you   
  
broke his arm." She turned red and Smiled. "Hai..It was an accident." She sat down   
  
next to him watching some weird cartoon. "Sango, would you come here a minute?"   
  
called Mrs. Higurashi. Sango dropped the blue swimsuit on the couch. "Hai." She got   
  
up and went to the kitchen. "Will you put these plates on the table?" Sango took the   
  
plates and set them down one by one. "Anything else?" She looked over at the   
  
sleeping Miroku. "No, thank you…" She paused and turned to her again. "Oh and,   
  
don't worry about Miroku. His arm was hurting again so I gave him something for it.   
  
He's fine." Sango smiled and sat back down on the couch next to Miroku. She lifted his   
  
head and rearranged his body, laying his head on her lap. 'Stupid letch…' she said   
  
with a smile.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome had put away all her clothes when she heard her mom call "Supper!"   
  
Kagome wasn't really hungry but decided to go wash up anyway. She walked to the   
  
bathroom. "I wonder what's for dinner…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was really nice to feel the hot shower on his body and on his face. This was so much   
  
better than bathing in a river. Inuyasha even washed his hair with Kagome's shampoo   
  
and conditioner. "Herbal Essences" she had called it. He smiled. "I wonder what   
  
Kagome's doing. Probably thinking of that asshole guy…Keh! Not that I care or   
  
anything." He turned off the shower and reached for a towel. The door swung open   
  
and Kagome walked in heading towards the sink. Noticing the dampness and the   
  
fogged up mirror she turned her head to the shower. "Oh god!" There stood Inuyasha.  
  
Naked as all get out, except for a medium sized towel held in his hand. Kagome   
  
desperately tried to shut her eyes but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it.   
  
"Kagome?" he asked dumbly. She was glued to the spot. Kagome kept repeating the   
  
same thing to herself. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' "Kagome?" He wrapped the towel   
  
around his lower half. She didn't even seem to notice. "Kagome would you mind   
  
shutting the door?" She faintly heard his voice and immediately snapped out of it.   
  
Kagome looked down and backed out of the bathroom shutting the door on her way   
  
out. She ran back to her room and shut the door. Dropping to the floor she put a hand   
  
over her mouth and tried to shut her eyes. The same vision repeating over and over in   
  
her mind.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shouted again. "Supper! Is anyone hungry?" Miroku's eyes shot open.   
  
Sango was watching TV still and hadn't noticed. 'Sango?' She was stroking his hair and  
  
had a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes again. "Sango?" She looked down at him   
  
and stopped stroking his hair. "Hai?" He opened his eyes again. "Can I sleep on your   
  
lap tonight too?" Sango was about to slap him when she stopped for a minute. "I don't   
  
know weather that was supposed to be sweet… or perverse." They both laughed and   
  
Miroku got on his feet. Sango picked up the swimsuit and tossed it at him. "That's for   
  
tomorrow" He examined it and shrugged. A bunch of people half naked cant be that   
  
bad. They both went into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table together.   
  
Inuyasha started downstairs when Mrs. Higurashi stopped him. "Inuyasha? Will you get   
  
Kagome to come eat dinner please?" He sighed and went back up. ~Knock, Knock~   
  
There was a pause. "Who is it?" "Kagome, dinner is ready, come down." "Um…I'm not   
  
really hungry, thanks." Inuyasha was becoming impatient yet again. "Oh come on, it   
  
wasn't THAT bad was it?" Kagome was still by the door. 'No, it wasn't bad. Nobody said  
  
anything about bad. Awkward, yes.' "I'll be down in a minute." He looked kind of   
  
disappointed. "Daijoubu." Inuyasha returned downstairs. 'Did I scare her?' He frowned  
  
and sat back down. They heard a door shut and Kagome walked down, her face   
  
flustered. 'Oh, just great.' She thought. There was only one seat left and it was in   
  
between Inuyasha and her mother. She pulled the chair out and sat down, missing the  
  
chair completely and falling on her rear. There were some chuckles heard as well as   
  
Souta's roaring laughter. "Kagome, dear…are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"   
  
her mom asked as she tried to help her up. Inuyasha sat there poking at his food. 'If I   
  
touch her she might get freaked out.' Not much was said at the dinner table. Grandpa   
  
was rambling about something…who knows what. Nobody was listening anyway.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, everyone had gone to bed. Kagome and Sango upstairs, Miroku   
  
downstairs, and Inuyasha…outside sitting against the sacred tree. Sango pulled a   
  
blanket over herself and laid on her side facing Kagome, who was standing by her   
  
window looking out at something. "Big day tomorrow huh?" "Heh, you could say that   
  
again." She wasn't really paying attention to what Sango was saying, she was too busy   
  
staring at the hanyou sitting against the sacred tree outside. 'Why did I make such a   
  
big deal of it…' "Well, don't you think you should rest? You ARE still going to school   
  
tomorrow right?" "Yeah, yeah…" she paced lazily over to her bed and covered herself.   
  
'Yay…school.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha rested his head in his arms and sighed. 'What does he have that I don't?' He   
  
dug his nails into his head and growled. 'I've been more than nice to her…' Looking up   
  
he thought of an idea. 'I better go with her to school tomorrow. I wont leave her alone   
  
with that bastard. Who knows what he might do.' "I'm the better man." Inuyasha got   
  
up and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. "Kagome's MINE!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Its short and uneventful...but hope fully next chapter will be more interesting for you. Happy times... R & R. Id like to say thank you to all the reviewers, getting reviews REALLY motivates me to update faster. Esp rebel without a clue. Thank you for the encouragement. . 


	9. Chapter9: In Between The Dark And The Li...

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)** Akiko, Rei, Meiya, Raina and Katzumi.   
~A/N: While I said I like praise, and it motivates me, I did not mean lie. (ie: "It motivates you?...ok ok! come on next chap. this is the best fic ever!" -Oshay) lol. Whats wrong with that? Ill tell you what. Its NOT the best fic ever. I appreciate reviews. Reveiws in general. Even if its criticism. PLEASE tell me if Im doing something to piss you off. Thank You. ^_^   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Japanese Translations: zori (casual japanese shoes)   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Chapter9: In Between The Dark And The Light. Part I  
  
  
"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. "I look like a dumb   
  
ass!" He came out wearing some baggy jeans, a black tee and a black bandana   
  
covering his ears. Kagome ran off with her backpack and an apple in her mouth.   
  
"You're the one who wanted to come in the first place!" 'Why did Okka-san let him   
  
go…This was totally unfair.' Inuyasha caught up in no time. "Hey you want a lift?" She   
  
glared at him. "Oh yeah, cause it wouldn't be weird at all for people to see me riding   
  
on some guys back." "Hey! You want to be late on your first day back in months?"   
  
Kagome stopped and grinded her teeth. "Fine! Hurry up!" He bent down and she   
  
climbed on his back with a firm grip around his neck. "Yes, ma'am.." He sped towards   
  
the school and in no time they were in front of it. "Stop!" She yanked on his hair and   
  
let go of his neck. ~Plop!~ Kagome fell onto the sidewalk. Inuyasha turned back and   
  
shok his head. "Patience, Kagome. Where do we go first?" He held out a hand to help   
  
her up. She knocked it aside. "You're one to talk!" Kagome got up and brushed herself   
  
off. "Just follow me.." 'We made it in good time…'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hallway was crowded as Kagome and Inuyasha plowed their way through.   
  
Kagome had reached her locker when she noticed the girls around her fixing their hair   
  
and smiling at Inuyasha. He had noticed the girls, but couldn't care less. She gathered   
  
her books and slammed her locker shut. 'Sluts…' "Kagome? Want me to carry your   
  
books?" She quickened pace. "No. I can get it, thank you very much." Her voice was   
  
full of sarcasm. There were few gasps and whisperings that Inuyasha with his youkai   
  
hearing made out as, "Is she crazy?" and "Id DIE if he asked me if he could hold my   
  
books!" He smiled and followed Kagome. She stopped in front of a classroom   
  
overflowing with people. "Alright, this is History class." She went in and sat in an empty   
  
seat. Inuyasha sat beside her. 'This place is so weird…' He looked at Kagome.   
  
"Kagome…can you tell those girls its rude to stare?" He pointed behind him and made   
  
an ugly face. Kaogme looked over and it saw her three friends standing a few feet   
  
away holding each others hands and gawking at Inuyasha. The first girl came over and   
  
the rest followed. "Oi Kagome, you brought your friend!" They gathered around and   
  
examined him more closely. "Yeah… Inuyasha. He's from out of town." Kagome quickly   
  
changed the subject. "So Meiya, are you guys still going to the party tonight?" They   
  
were interrupted by a big busted blonde girl pushing them aside. "Unfourtunately."   
  
She rolled her eyes and sat on Kagome's desk in front of Inuyasha. The girl was   
  
wearing a tight, short red skirt and a top that pretty much pushed her boobs out in   
  
your face. Kagome frowned and looked down at her pastel yellow sundress and blue   
  
sweater. 'I don't know who thought up the idea of free-dress Fridays. But they should   
  
be shot.' "Kagome," the girl continued, "Who's your friend?" Kagome shot her a very   
  
evil glare and then spoke sweetly. "Oh, just a friend Raina, but why stay and mingle   
  
with the common folk when you have more important things to be doing…" Raina   
  
looked focused her attention on Inuyasha, crossing her legs (practically showing her   
  
underwear to Inuyasha) and leaning forward pushing her boobs out even further.   
  
"Heh… " She stuck her nose up in the air. Inuyasha smiled at her, "Like inflating your   
  
breasts. The one on the right looks like it's sagging a bit." By now the whole class was   
  
listening in and laughing at her. A look of embarrassment and terror crossed her face   
  
but she shook it off and gave a haughty look at Kagome. "Well, at least I HAVE   
  
breasts." She turned back to Inuyasha and smiled. "Someone with your looks doesn't   
  
need to hang around trash like that. I'm the most popular girl in school, and guys   
  
would kill for a date with me." She laughed, "In fact… I just dumped Katzumi-kun a   
  
week ago and rumor has it he's after Kagome. But everyone knows why…" she got up   
  
and started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"   
  
He asked nicely with a hint of anger in his voice. Raina leaned down and whispered in   
  
his ear. "You'll just have to find out, now wont you?" She pulled away and gloated at   
  
him, then walked off, meeting up with her little clique not too far away. "Why is she   
  
wearing those hideous things on her feet?… Maybe she has a medical condition."   
  
Inuyasha stared at her ugly, clunky gold platform high heels, then focused his   
  
attention on Kagome. She had her head down and her arms folded. He couldn't see   
  
her eyes under her bangs but he knew she was upset. 'I should say something…'   
  
~Brrrrrrrrring!~ The bell rang and everyone darted to their seats. Kagome bent down   
  
and pulled out her notebook and pencils from her bag. "I hate that bitch."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Music was blasting through the Higurashi home. The source, Kagome's TV in her room.   
  
Miroku took an instant liking to MC Hammer and was mimicking the moves he saw the   
  
dancers do and was singi-TRYING to sing along. "To la-git, to la- git to quet!" Sango   
  
was sitting in front of Kagome's vanity applying lipstick and bobbing her head. "Haaay   
  
hayyy!" She got up and started laughing. "English is a funny language, ne?" Miroku   
  
stopped his attempt at break dancing and turned to Sango. "Hai, but Kagome was   
  
right. If we watch TV, and do the things they do, we'll blend right in!" Sango nodded.   
  
"We should go change into our clothes for the party." Miroku nodded and grabbed his   
  
swimsuit, which was lying on the bed. He started to take off his robes when Sango took   
  
off a zori and threw it at him. "Ite!" he yelled, rubbing the side of his head.   
  
"Daijoubu…" Sango smiled and shut the door behind Miroku, making sure to lock it.   
  
"What was he thinking!"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunch already, and Kagome was sitting under a big shady tree along with   
  
Inuyasha and her three friends. "Don't pay attention to Raina. Katzumi probably   
  
dumped her for you. There's only so much stupidity you can tolerate at once." Meiya   
  
put her hand on Kagome's leg and looked at Inuyasha. "And I don't think Inuyasha's   
  
the kind of guy to cheat on his girlfriend, at least with Raina, right?" She giggled.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously. "What girlfriend?" Meiya looked confused.   
  
"Kagome, you said Inuyasha was taken." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't let   
  
anything bad happen to her either." Inuyasha smiled. 'Oh, I see, she's saying SHE'S   
  
my girlfriend.' He put his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. Kagome's friends   
  
looked even more confused and somewhat shocked. Rei scratched her head. "Um… I   
  
don't think your girlfriend would like it if you had other girls sit on your lap." Kagome   
  
stood up and sat back down in her original spot. Inuyasha frowned and got up. "I'm   
  
sure she wouldn't mind if it was her sitting in my lap in the first place." He said sternly   
  
and grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome stood up and yanked it away. "What are you   
  
doing? You know damn well I'm not your girlfriend!" Inuyasha was furious. "Then   
  
who's my fucking girlfriend wench!" All three of Kagome's friends scrambled to their   
  
feet and backed away. Rei waved to them. "We have to go, see you guys later!" Before  
  
Kagome could say anything, they were out of sight. Kagome looked around and   
  
noticed they had acquired a crowd of people who were anxiously waiting like a pack of   
  
hungry wolves for more. "Answer me bitch!" There was a small pause of hesitation.   
  
"KIKYO! Who else?! I'm not stupid Inuyasha, you and I both know you'll never leave   
  
her!" Inuyasha let his anger go and stood there, not knowing what to say. 'I guess I   
  
can't have them both.' Kagome felt the tears coming back but she pushed them away.   
  
It was silent except for a few whispers in the crowd. Inuyasha growled and grabbed   
  
her arm. "Let's go!" The circle quickly broke open for Inuyasha and he walked out   
  
triumphantly, dragging Kagome with him. "You don't need to let the whole sk-ool   
  
know." He stopped and picked her up. Kagome struggled and made her voice sound   
  
bitter, "Where are we going?!" "Where do you think? Your house."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku and Sango were dressed and ready to go. They were watching soap operas on   
  
TV, Sango laying on her stomach and Miroku with his back against the wall. "Sango,   
  
do I look okay?" She got up and examined him. "Hai. You look cool, dude." He was   
  
wearing some black baggy shants (shorts/pants) and a green collared shirt with big   
  
blue stripes and small white ones. "How 'bout me?" She turned around slowly. Miroku   
  
was practically drooling. "Beautiful.." he said softly. Sango had her tiny black shorts,   
  
and her red halter on. 'Future clothes are so great… she's practically naked.' She   
  
noticed him staring at her chest with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. "You   
  
hentai!" She picked up the zori she had thrown at him earlier that day. Miroku shut his   
  
eyes and covered his head. "Tisk, tisk," came a voice from behind her. Miroku opened   
  
his eyes and dropped his arms. "Sango, go put some clothes on…" It was Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome pushed past him and looked at Sango. "Kawaii! You look great Sango. Let me   
  
go put mine on." 'What the fuck?' Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "You're not wearing one   
  
of those!" "Hah! Yes I am." She pulled away and grabbed what Inuyasha saw as a tiny  
  
piece of fabric and a larger one. She pushed him aside shoving his bathing suit at him   
  
and strutting into the bathroom. He unfolded the piece of fabric in his hands. "I'm   
  
supposed to wear this?" "Yeah, you sure are." Miroku butted in. "I have mine under   
  
my clothes, 'G'" "What did you just call me?" "Relax fool, it's a good thing." Inuyasha   
  
growled and went downstairs to use the bathroom down there. Kagome came out in   
  
her pink bikini and stopped in front of Sango. "Looks good?" "I'll say!" shot a voice   
  
from behind. Miroku was eyeing Kagome and had a huge grin on his face. Sango lifted   
  
her zori once again and he immediately got the message.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha stared at himself in the mirror. He was leaning against the counter examining  
  
his himself. He turned his face to the left, and then to the right. Then returning it   
  
forward, he wiggled his ears. ~Sigh~ "Damn bitch…why cant we just go home?" He   
  
pulled his jeans up over his swimsuit and put on his shirt as well. 'I can't believe   
  
Kagome is going to wear that.' He frowned and pushed the door open. Everyone was   
  
ready and sitting on the couch in the living room. "Well, its about time Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome stood and frowned at him. Somewhat of a sigh of relief crossed his face. She   
  
was wearing some shorts over those pieces of string she called a bathing suit.   
  
"Gomen,Why don't we get going then?" Kagome's mom stood behind them all with her  
  
car keys ready. "You guys look so nice! I wish I had my camera…" She stopped and   
  
ran into the kitchen and pulled something out of the drawer. "Everyone, go stand next   
  
to Inuyasha!" They obeyed and stood in a straight line. "Say cheese!" Everyone looked   
  
confused, except Kagome, who forced a smile. ~Click~ "What the hell does cheese   
  
have to do with anything?!" That's going to be an memorable photo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled up to Katzumi's beach house and Kagome jumped out of the car   
  
as soon as it stopped. When everyone was out, she shooed her mom away, obviously   
  
embarrassed. "Sango, come on!" Kagome urged, hurrying up the driveway. It was still   
  
hot out, and the sun was definitely not gone yet. It was around one or two in the   
  
afternoon. Sango sped up to Kagome. "This is going to be so great!" Sango tugged on   
  
Kagome's arm and let out a squealing noise. Kagome nodded, trying to look excited   
  
when she was just plain nervous. 'I just hope I don't mess this up.' They reached the   
  
front door, which was already open with music blasting inside. Kagome took a deep   
  
breath as Sango pulled her inside. The house was crammed with people. Most she had  
  
seen around school once or twice but didn't know them personally. She looked around   
  
the room for Katzumi. He was spotted almost immediately. Who could miss him?   
  
Katzumi was standing in a little group of laughing guys. One of which was… Kagome   
  
almost passed out. "Hojo-kun?!" She had totally forgotten about him. Yeah she would   
  
occasionally go out on dates with him, he was a nice guy, from her time and…human.   
  
Kagome had to admit that was a plus. What was he doing here? 'I didn't know   
  
Hojo-kun was friends with Katzumi. Then a bubbly girl walked up to him and tapped   
  
him on the back. He turned around and she pointed at Kagome. It was Meiya. Katzumi   
  
looked over to see what they were pointing at and smiling about. He smiled and walked  
  
casually over to Kagome and Sango, Hojo and Meiya not far behind. Katzumi   
  
approached them and took Kagome's hands. "Oi, girl." Then nodded at Sango.   
  
"Sango." Kagome blushed. "Katzumi-kun." "Kagome!" Meiya practically shouted at   
  
poor Kagome. "Look who I brought!" Hojo stepped forward and gave Kagome a shy   
  
smile. "I hear you and Katzumi are together now." He sounded supporting, but   
  
melancholic. "I'm happy for you, Kagome-chan." Meiya put his arm around him and   
  
broke the silence. "Hey, Kagome, Rei and Akiko are somewhere around here. If you   
  
see them, can you tell them to meet us outside?" Kagome nodded. "Sure." "Kay!   
  
Arigatou. Let's go dance!" She tugged Hojo with her closer to the music. "I'm glad you   
  
came. Katzumi wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. 'Wow.' Kagome   
  
closed her eyes as she felt her body heat up. 'Oh kami…' He pulled away from her. "I'll   
be back for you later." He smiled and let out something like a cackle as he walked off.   
  
Sango bust out laughing. "Did you hear that?!" She was practically on the floor holding   
  
her stomach, probably about to pee in her pants. "Your boyfriend just cackled!"   
  
~HAHAHAH!!!~ "I thought only- old WOMEN- cackled!" Kagome was furious. "Shut   
  
up! I don't make fun of you for having a perverted boyfriend who grabs every woman   
  
he sees!" Sango stopped laughing. She could see that Kagome was not kidding   
  
around. Sango got to her feet and hugged Kagome. "I didn't think it would bother you   
  
that much." Kagome pushed Sango away and stormed off, squirming around people to   
  
get to the deck. 'I would have thought at least Sango would be supportive. But what   
  
do I care? I have him. Katzumi is hot, nice, and popular. And he LIKES me!' Kagome   
  
was leaning on the railing of the deck when someone wrapped their arms around her   
  
waist and rested their head on her shoulder. "Hey babe." Kagome put her hands on   
  
his and turned her head to face him. "Oi, Katzumi" He started to unbutton and unzip   
  
her pants. "That's what I thought. Good girl. You're wearing your bathing suit."   
  
Kagome pulled of her shorts. 'Eh, what the hell.' "Hey I need to go get changed, I'll   
  
meet you down on the beach, alright?" "Yeah, okay." He gave her a quick kiss and left   
  
her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sango didn't mean to hurt her friend's feelings. She didn't know it would upset her so   
  
much. "Oi, whats wrong Sango." Sango frowned. 'I guess I better be nice to him. I   
  
don't want Kagome to hate me even more.' "Oh, nothing Katzumi. I was just   
  
wondering where the bathroom was." Katzumi put his arm around her. "I'll show you.   
  
Its just around that corner." Sango smiled at him. "Arigatou." They walked around the   
  
corner into a long hall. 'The bathroom must be here.' Sango was so shocked she   
  
couldn't move. Katzumi had her pinned against the wall and the next thing she knew,   
  
his hands were moving down to her hips, and onto her ass. "Oh, the pleasure is all   
  
mine.." He grinned and pushed himself closer. 'Oh kuso! What am I supposed to do?'   
  
Sango didn't want to hurt him, Kagome would get angry; but when he pulled down   
  
her zipper, she had had it. "YOU HENTAI!!!" ~Whack!~ She had slapped him, hoping   
  
he'd let go. He didn't. In fact , he held on tighter. All she had done was make him   
  
angry. "Alright bitch. You try that again and I'll really give it to you." 'Kami-sama…   
  
what can I do? I have to tell Kagome-chan"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had reached the food table and popped open the ice chest to get   
  
a couple drinks when they heard someone yell, "HENTAI!!!" Miroku jolted around and   
  
covered his head as a reflex. "Sango I didn't do it!" ~Smack! Miroku opened his eyes.   
  
"Youre getting pretty strong Sango, have you been train-? Inuyasha?" "Sango's yelling   
  
at someone else you dumb fuck!" Miroku was suddenly very worried. They ran as fast   
  
as they could in the direction of her scent. Inuyasha took a deep breath catching her   
  
scent more clearly. 'She's close and…whats that? Fear?' They reached the hall in a   
  
matter of seconds. Miroku could feel his blood rising and his fists clenching at the   
  
horrific site. Sango was still pinned against the wall, zipper down and her face turned   
  
away. Katzumi was pressed against her and practically sucking her neck off. "You little   
  
shit! Get your tainted hands off my woman!" Sango almost screamed she was so happy   
  
to see them. "Miroku!" Katzumi turned to face the monk, releasing Sango's arms. He   
  
was very annoyed. "What the hell do you want?" Miroku stepped closer to him until he   
  
was about a foot away. "You're dead motha' fucka!" Katzumi didn't have time to doge   
  
Miroku's punch that sent him toppling over and onto his backside. Katzumi was on the   
  
floor, holding his jaw and almost crying. Sango was still in her spot, clinging to her   
  
open shorts and fixing her top. Miroku approached Sango with deep concern. Sango   
  
met his eyes with hers. 'His woman?' She stepped closer and leaned her body on his,   
  
resting her head on his shoulder. Miroku put a hand on her head and held her closer,   
  
with an arm around her waist. "Arigatou." He pulled away and smiled. "For what? You   
  
could have killed him with one punch if you wanted. I don't know why you didn't." She   
  
looked over at Inuyasha, leaning against the wall, looking uninterested. It reminded   
  
her of the look Sesshoumaru always had on his face. "Inuyasha go find Kagome-chan   
  
and let's get out of here as soon as we can...before we run into anymore perver-" She   
  
stopped and grabbed Miroku's arm, tugging him with her. "WE will be… outside." They  
  
disappeared into the crowd again. And as always, Miroku's perverted mind left him   
  
with a huge grin on his face. 'Oh, is that so.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: I know it was a little late...but uh..I tried. (Im a very buisy person..*cough*) R &R! ^_~ bai bai 


	10. Chapter10:In Between The Dark And The Li...

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)** A/N:yeah yeah...you know who.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Chapter 10:In Between The Dark And The Light. Part II   
  
  
Kagome rubbed her arms to make her goose bumps go down. 'What's taking him so long?' It was getting cold and it was almost sunset. She sighed and sat down on the sand which was still slightly warm from the sun earlier that day. There was a gentle breeze so Kagome scrunched up her legs and put her arms around them.   
  
"Kagome? Sorry I took so long." It was Katzumi standing beside her.   
  
"Kami! What happened to your jaw?" There was a huge red spot on the right side of his face. "Did you get in a fight?"  
  
Katzumi shook his head and looked down. "No, no. I tripped." She gave him a confused look.   
  
'Tripped?'   
  
He changed the subject immediately. "You must be cold, you're shivering." Katzumi took Kagome's hand and pulled her up. "I'll get you a jacket or something. Who knows where your shorts are.." Kagome giggled as she got to her feet. Katzumi put his arm around waist as she made their way back to the beach house. They were near the deck when Kagome put her hands over her face. "Who the hell is that?" It was Inuyasha. Running full speed toward them shouting obscenities.  
  
"Get your hands off her you fucking bastard!"   
  
Katzumi pulled Kagome in closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Looks like your friend is jealous." Kagome was so embarrassed.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She took Katzumi's arm off her shoulder and frowned. Inuyasha came closer.  
  
"This jackass was just molesting your friend, Kagome… until Miroku punched him."   
  
Katzumi sighed and stepped forward. "What are you talking about freak?" Inuyasha growled and Kagome's eyes went wide.   
  
'Crap..' She looked around to see they gathered a crowd again. 'Why does this always happen to me?'   
  
Inuyasha stood face to face with Katzumi. "What the fuck did you call me?" He was practically huffing he was so angry.   
  
Katzumi gained more confidence and raised his voice so everyone could hear. "I called you a freak!" He yanked off Inuyasha's bandana. "You've got fucking dog ears on your head!" The crowd gasped and inched closer murmuring to each other. No doubt about the uncanny sight of a boy with dog ears.   
  
Kagome's heart stopped and a look of extreme guilt distorted her face. 'Oh Inuyasha… I'm so sorry.'  
  
Inuyasha felt his body losing control, without his Tetsuiga, he could go berserk. His growl grew and he bore his fangs at Katzumi. Katzumi's arrogant expression of victory waned from his face and turned into one of terror as Inuyasha wrapped his hand around Katzumi's neck and held him off the ground. Contracting his hand, he felt Katzumi struggle to catch his breath. The euphoric feeling of his youkai blood rushing through his body made him squeeze Katzumi harder. He had almost lost control when something stopped him. He sniffed the air.   
  
"Stop It!..Oh god..stop it!" Kagome was on the ground begging him to stop.   
  
He saw the terrified look on the girl's face and dropped Katzumi. 'Kagome…she's…afraid of me?' But there was another smell, it was faint but it was starting to grow. 'What?'  
  
While Inuyasha's attention was focused on Kagome, Katzumi had been holding his neck, trying to catch his breath. He looked around at the shocked group of people and saw it. A way to reclaim his dignity. Katzumi reached for a rock that lay close to him and chucked it straight at Inuyasha's head. "Freak!"  
  
The rock didn't hurt Inuyasha, but he focused his attention to Katzumi. "You…" Inuyasha cringed when he felt more rocks hit his body. He raised his arms blocking his face. "Kagome…" He looked at her with pleading eyes.   
  
"Freak! Freak!" The crowd was chanting and throwing whatever they could find at him.   
  
Kagome was so confused. She didn't know what to do… she never knew what to do. She stood and yelled. "Inuyasha! Get out of here!"   
  
His ears flattened as that jolted through his body. He could deal with the rocks but the thing that hurt him most was the rejection from... Kagome. Inuyasha never wanted to hurt Kagome, and all he was doing was causing her problems. 'I wont interfere.' He thought to himself as he rushed from the group of people, who were still shouting and throwing things at him.  
  
Katzumi was on his feet as he once again gained confidence. "That's right doggy! Kagome gets it now! You're worthless! Run away with your tail between your legs!" Roaring laughter erupted from the crowd.   
  
Kagome put her hands over her face again. 'What have I done…" tears were building up in her eyes when a cheerful Katzumi put his arm back around her.   
  
"Let's get back to the party. Oh that's right, jacket."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder as he put his arm around her. The sky looked as if it were splashed with watercolors. Pink, gold and purple around a huge orange crescent shape, dropping below the horizon.   
  
Sango was a very happy girl. As far as she knew, he didn't do any groping today, and she got to sit with him and watch the sunset. Sango let out a mental squeal. ~Eeeep!~ 'This is so romantic!'  
  
Miroku took her hand and their fingers interlocked. "The sunset is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Hai…Miroku." She answered and closed her eyes. "I wonder what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha." She looked up at Miroku, resting her chin on his shoulder.   
  
Miroku smiled. "Don't worry about them. Inuyasha can deal with it. I'm sure they're fine. Probably somewhe-." He stopped, knowing it might upset Sango and earn him some bumps on his head. Almost immediately after he stopped,   
  
"Somewhere making… up?" She poked his side and gave him a " I know what you're thinking" look.   
  
He laughed a little. "Yeah, that's right." He felt her shiver so he pulled her closer. She was after all, still wearing her shorts and bikini.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat further down the beach, leaning against a big rock and staring out at the ocean. The motion of the waves were almost hypnotic. '"Kagome…why?" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Huh?' That smell…chemicals and perfume…   
  
"I'll tell you why." Came a voice from somewhere around him. Raina walked out from behind the rocks Inuyasha had been leaning on. "She thinks Katzumi likes her. Kagome has no self-esteem, Inuyasha. She's never thought highly of herself and now the most popular guy in school who happens to be gorgeous falls in love with her? Bull shit." She laughed a bit. "I thought I might find you here." She leaned her shoulder against the rocks.   
  
"What do you know?! You talk about Kagome as if you were her best friend or something. Why the sudden interest in her well being, huh? You sure didn't seem that way when you were trying to pry me away from her." He snarled. "Go back to your sluttish party friends.   
  
"Ouch Inuyasha." She shook her head and sat next to him. "You may think I'm a shallow, cold hearted, bitch but I beg to differ. Listen, you may not believe me but… Kagome and I were very close at one time. We've pretty much grown up together. But time changes people and we went our separate ways. Katzumi's only interest in Kagome is sexual. She's the perfect target. She's naïve, and crazy about him...and you know guys go for virgins. I wont lie, I don't really care if he takes advantage of Kagome. He's done it to tons of girls, its not a big deal anymore. I do have a problem however, that Katzumi is getting something out of it. I want him to be miserable and make it so no girl will go near him." A warm smile crossed her face as she looked at a slightly surprised Inuyasha. "Quite frankly, I think the bastard should be castrated."   
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "That can be arranged."   
  
She giggled and reached up to his ears. He raised his eyebrow at her. 'Is she flirting with me?' his ear twitched when she poked it.   
"Kawaii!" ~Squeal~ "Ahem!" She cleared her throat. "No time to dilly dally, Romeo. Your damsel's in distress." 'I crack myself up sometimes.'  
  
"Arigatou, Raina."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, go."  
  
He shot up and darted to the beach house. 'Kagome I'm coming…'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Katzumi opened a door at the end of the hall and motioned for Kagome to enter. She went in looking around for a jacket or something. The room was simple. There was a bed, a dresser, a couple nightstands and a small round table with chairs on each side.   
  
"Where do I get the jacket from." She ventured forward, still examining the room.  
  
Katzumi shut the door and turned the lock. He came up from behind her and started to kiss her neck and untie the back of her top. "Don't worry about it. It will just get in the way anyway."  
  
Kagome felt her heartbeat pulsing through her whole body. "In the way of what?" She asked, trying to play dumb.  
  
He turned her around and came closer. "What do you think?"   
  
Kagome backed away but he just kept coming. That grin on his face was starting to really scare her. 'oh kami-sama…this isn't happening. Her legs bumped into something behind her. 'The bed! Damn it! Bakka!' "Umm…" She tried to think of an excuse. Katzumi was pushing her down on the bed and Kagome continued push away. "I'm on my period!" 'Phew that was close…' There was no more room for her to back up into.  
  
He pushed himself down on her and kept smiling. "I don't mind." He reached down pulled a string of the little bow, untying it and began to do the other when Kagome's hand slapped it away. "What the fuck bitch?!"  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome struggled to get out from under him.  
  
Katzumi was now frowning angrily. "You slut…you're fucking the dog aren't you?!" He held her arms down and put more pressure on her.  
  
Kagome was horrified. "No! It's not like that!" Tears were building up in her eyes. 'Inuyasha…'  
  
"Oh, well then. We'll just have to find out now wont we?" He put both of her hands above her head and held them down in one of his. With the other hand he reached down and finished untying the other bow.   
  
"Stop it…" tears were flooding from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.   
  
"Shut up." Katzumi pried her legs open and started undoing his pants. Kagome's crying got louder and more intense. "I told you to shut up!" He slapped his hand across her face once and back again. He slid his pants down and put pressure on her again.  
  
'Inuyasha help me…' Kagome had no idea this was going to happen…she had no idea this COULD happen to her. She braced herself for the inevitable.   
  
~Knock~ Katzumi got off her and to his feet. Pulling up his pants he asked, "Who is it?"   
  
"Hotaru. Your mom is on the phone… I think you better take it."   
  
"Fine. I'll be there in a second." He turned to Kagome and fixed his hair. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Don't_fucking_move." He made sure to put an emphasis on that last part. He left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Kagome sat up and tied her bikini back on. She wiped the tears off her face and scrambled off the bed. 'If I go out through the door, surely he'll see me… The window? Oh Kami!' She ran to the window and unlocked it. It slid open and she hopped out onto the deck, making sure to shut it again. She slid off the deck, and landed on her feet for a second but then fell over and rolled down the small hill. Her arm was scraped from hitting some bushes on the way down. She quickly got up and ran to the street. Kagome wasn't going to take any chances of him finding her. "I don't ever want to go to school again…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of the beach house and smelled the air, catching Kagome's unmistakable scent. Her's and… "I'm going to break his balls." He followed the smell for a minute and stopped again. "But, what If Kagome gets mad again…What if she wants it this way?' He said he wasn't going to interfere.   
  
The cool night air was comforting and helped soothe his troubled mind. He had a lot of things he wanted to tell Kagome but couldn't. 'If it makes her happy, I can leave. She can stay here and have a normal life, and the rest of us can look for the shards. Yeah, that's it…I'll tell her..' "Kagome?!" She was across the street, sitting on a curb and was scrunched up in a little ball, rubbing her face. The sound of her crying made his ears twitch and flatten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'When's mom going to be here…' She rubbed her cheeks and cried even more at the memory of Katzumi hitting her. "Its cold…" She lifted her head. "And dark…and" 'Oh my god!' She got up and cried even louder. "Inuyasha!" She ran across the street and threw her arms around him.   
  
"Kagome…" She was trembling. He stroked her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. "What are you doing out here?"   
  
She cried even louder, and held tighter. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"Shh…" Inuyasha knew something went wrong. He didn't want to upset her even more so he just used the arm he had around her waist to raise her up and as she wrapped her legs around him, placed the other under her for support. Kagome had stopped crying and boy was inuyasha glad. He hated to hear her cry, to him that was worse then her yelling at him. Actually, he really didn't mind her yelling…  
  
"Inuyasha?" They were face to face.   
  
"Hm?" He sat on the curb and crossed his legs releasing her into his lap.  
  
"Why did you come back to get me?"  
  
He frowned. "Whaddya mean?… You're MINE. You didn't think I'd let some snot nosed kid take away my woman away, did you?" Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her, then paused a minute. "Not a fucking chance."  
  
Kagome smiled and did her best Inuyasha "Keh!" and returned her lips to his.   
  
'That's more like it.' Inuyasha held her tighter and put more into the kiss. 'MINE.'  
  
"Oh look kids!" came a voice nearby. "Inuyasha DOES have a heart. Miroku, I believe you owe me a new kimono." Miroku and Sango were laughing hysterically.   
  
The two broke apart and glared at the culprits who destroyed their moment. After a couple seconds they turned back to each other. "Keh!" they said in unison. Kagome wiped some spit off her cheek.   
  
"Eww! Say it, don't spray it!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and leaned over her, laying her down in his lap, growling playfully and biting her.  
  
Miroku and Sango just stood there, awestricken. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Did they forget we were here?"   
  
"They should go somewhere private." Miroku crossed his arms.   
  
"Isn't her mom supposed to be here?"   
  
Inuyasha stopped and got up. Kagome still had her legs wrapped around him and whined.   
  
He laughed and put his forehead against hers. "Your mom is here. Do you want her to see you like this?"   
  
Kagome dropped her legs and pouted. "Inuyasha? Let's go home tomorrow." Inuyasha's smile grew. She didn't realize what she had said until then. "I mean back to your time."   
  
Some headlights were seen from down the street and soon Kagome's mom was there to pick them up. Miroku hopped in front and Sango in the back. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"Did you guys have fun?"  
  
They both nodded.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards the car when he put his arm around her and sighed. "Yeah, lets go home." 'Its about time.'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Lemme know how the story is coming. Makin' it up as I go along. -.- 


	11. Chapter11:Ashes to Ashes

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)**  
A/N: Sorry it took so long.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Japanese Translations: aishiteru (i love you)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Chapter11: Ashes to Ashes   
  
  
  
"Why don't you just kill the girl?"   
  
"Naraku." Kikyo turned slowly. A tall figure clad in a baboon pelt stepped out from the shadows of the trees. "You are a fool."   
  
He came closer. "You do remember our little deal don't you?" He turned to leave. "I don't understand your intentions. If you kill her, you can go to hell with Inuyasha. She is your only obstacle." Naraku gave a little chuckle. "Surely you wouldn't want some imitation running around with your precious hanyou."   
  
Kikyo drew an arrow and aimed it at Naraku. "I don't follow orders from you. I will do as I see fit. I don't care what you do with her, but Inuyasha is mine."  
  
His figure faded into the darkness again. "As you wish. Although I think you know, until she's out of the way, Inuyasha will remain here."   
  
"She is no obstacle. Inuyasha will do as I say." Kikyo put away her bow and arrow, returning her gaze at Inuyasha, and the girl he held in his arms. "He loves her because she is a reminder of me."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
It was somewhat of a foggy day, the sun was nowhere in sight, and the clouds were heavy with rain. Inuyasha sat leaned up against Kaede's hut with Kagome in his lap, playing with his hair that hung over her shoulder. Around them sat Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Kirara in her lap.   
  
"Our best bet is to head west. In any case, its better than sitting around waiting for something to happen." Miroku stood and picked up his staff.   
  
Inuyasha stood, lifting Kagome with him and setting her on her feet. "Lets go." He walked a few feet and put his hands on his hips. "Kagome."   
  
She got the point and jumped on his back. "Hai."  
  
Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and arranged it on her back. "Kirara, transform." The small two-tailed cat demon transformed into a huge two-tailed cat domon and Sango hopped onto its back. "Miroku, get on Kirara. We will travel faster this way."  
  
"Hai, Sango." He hopped onto Kirara, behind Sango. Shippou Jumped on Kagome's shoulder and grabbed Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Ack! Leggo' of my hair you little brat!"   
  
Shippou whined." But Kagome! Ill fall off, and Inuyasha will leave me behind!" Kagome sighed and picked up the little kitsune.   
  
"You wouldn't do that, would you Inuyasha?" She yanked his hair a bit and put Shippou in her shirt, like a pouch.   
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha picked up her bag, which was heavily packed with food, first aid supplies, Kagome's clothes, and toiletries. "Your bag gets heavier every time you come back."   
  
"Hey! Don't complain! Its mostly ramen for you anyway." She hit his head lightly messing up his hair a bit. Shippou pouted.  
  
"Why do you always bring things for him? Don't you like me anymore?" He looked up at her with big watery eyes and a frown.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's legs and started running westward. "Of course she doesn't. Nobody likes you. You're annoyi-.." ~Whack!~ Kagome smacked the side of his head.   
  
"Be quiet, we don't have time for this." She rubbed Shippou's head and put her hand back around Inuyasha's neck. Kirara was directly above them flying over the trees with Miroku and Sango on her back. Miroku was clinging tightly to Sango's waist, his eyes shut. Sango giggled.   
"Are you alright?" She put a hand over his.  
  
He opened his eyes a bit and relaxed. "I- I prefer the ground." Miroku smiled lightly.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was evening when Kirara dropped to the ground in front of Inuyasha. "It would be wise to stop for the night." Sango dismounted Kirara as did Miroku.  
  
Miroku fixed his robes and regained his balance from riding on Kirara all day. "It would be unfortunate to run into enemies at this time. Three of us cannot see in the night's darkness." Kagome dropped from Inuyasha's back and took her bag from him.   
  
"Ok, so were setting camp?" She dropped her pack to the ground and dug though it. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want?" He leaned against a tree.  
  
"Do you know if there's a hot springs around here somewhere?"   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air casually and nodded. "Hai, but you can't go until morning. It will be safer in the daylight so we might as well get to sleep now."   
  
The night was frigid, being that it was mid-November, so the group slept closely by a small fire. Kirara with Sango, Miroku nearby, Kagome with Inuyasha, and Shippou bundled up closely beside her. Everyone had been in a deep sleep, all but Inuyasha. They hadn't traveled for a while, and were surely very tired. Inuyasha had too much on his mind to sleep. The jewel shards for one. And Naraku, what was he up to…It had been too long since Naraku had made a move, so Inuyasha was especially watchful. He held Kagome closer and brushed her hair away from her face. Relaxing his body next to hers, Inuyasha closed his eyes. With every breath, he inhaled her calming scent and started to drift off. His eyes shot open.   
  
'What the hell?' A glow was radiating in the forest. 'Kikyo's soul stealers. Kikyo?' Inuyasha carefully released Kagome, as not to wake her. 'Wherever the soul stealers are, Kikyo is nearby.' He got to his feet and ran in the direction of the glow. He caught up to them rather quickly, and followed them. Hoping to meet their master.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Hah, that little bitch." Kikyo stepped into the camp, drawing a knife and walking toward the sleeping Kagome. "Inuyasha is mine." She smiled and kneeled over Kagome. "You're going to suffer. I will make sure of that." Kikyo put the knife to Kagome's hair and cut a lock about five inches long. She stood, tying the hair with a small string and dropping it into a pouch at her side. "You'll be another one of Naraku's puppets."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
'I can smell her. Kikyo is close.' The soul stealers came to a halt.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo stepped from behind a large oak tree. "I knew you would come for me." She continued toward Inuyasha.   
  
"Kikyo…" He was immediately aside her, in a passionate embrace.  
  
Kikyo with her hands on his chest, looked up into his eyes. "Inuyasha… I want to be with you forever."   
  
Inuyasha's arms braced tightly around her waist. He brought his head down to hers and into a fervent kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
'Its so cold…' Kagome shivered and reached for Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha?" She turned and studied camp. He was nowhere in sight. Kagome pushed herself up, though her body was in extreme protest. "Is he in trouble?" She walked into the forest, the opposite way they had come. 'That's what I missed about this time. The sky. I had forgotten.' Kagome remembered the night Inuyasha had spoken of the stars. 'Inuyasha, aishiteru.' She was looking up at the sky through the trees when something around her feet tripped her. "Eh?" 'Inuyasha's haori?" She smiled. 'He went to go take a bath this late?' Picking it up, Kagome continued in the same direction, hoping to surprise him. Kagome was the one who was surprised. She stood, petrified with the feeling of a thousand daggers being thrust into her heart.  
  
Inuyasha pressed against Kikyo, her long slender fingers grazing his bare back. His mouth over hers, in a deep penetrating kiss. Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her neck. "Kikyo, I'll always be yours."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She backed away, dropping his haori, and ran off deeper into the woods. Kagome didn't know where she was going…or what she was doing. Her mind was filled with one thought. "Run."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Kikyo..Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered and tangled his fingers in her hair as they kissed again. Then he abruptly jerked away from her. That smell. He closed his eyes. 'Kagome? Oh kami no…'   
  
"Whats wrong?" Kikyo came closer, extending her arms to him.   
  
"No, I- I cant." He turned to leave. "Kikyo, I'm sorry." Inuyasha headed in the direction of camp, picking up his haori. He pushed away the thought of Kagome seeing them, although he knew he would have to tell her. 'Wait, why do I have to explain myself to her? I can go off at night if I damn well please.' He was near camp when he heard some commotion.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango rushed at him, looking around for something. "Where's Kagome-chan? Where did you take her?"  
  
"She's not here?!" Inuyasha guilt took over. 'Oh fuck…'  
  
"No! She's not with you?"   
  
Miroku walked up to them. "Shippou doesn't know where she went either." He looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Where were you when Kagome had time to get up and walk around the forest?"   
  
"I don't need to let you know when I want to take a walk. I'll go where I want, when I want." He said smugly, crossing his arms and dropping to the ground. Inuyasha didn't want to believe Kagome had seen anything. "Maybe she's taking a piss."  
  
Sango crossed her arms as well. "You selfish brat." Miroku put an arm around Sango and shook his head in disgust.   
  
"Oi, Sango, I bet Inuyasha was out with his bitch again. Poor Kagome, maybe she should just go home.   
  
"Shut the fuck up Monk!" Inuyasha leapt up into a tree. He looked desperately around the forest, at what he could see. Nothing. He scent was too faint now. All he could do was wait. She'd come back wouldn't she? "Kagome… where are you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"You have fulfilled your task. You surprise me Kikyo." Naraku took the hair and stood from his futon. "Why are you going against the one you love?"   
  
Kikyo did not answer but, walked towards the door, stopping and holding a fist over her heart. "I do not love him. He belongs with me in hell." She continued walking and paused for a minute. "Naraku, do not question gift bestowed to you."   
  
"Kukukuku." Naraku laughed and sat again. He began to chant, holding the hair in his hands closed tightly on each other.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Her reflection stared back at her as Kagome cent down over a small stream. She didn't know where she was or what she would do. The stars reflected off the water around her head. "Baka!" She swatted at the water, mangling the reflection. Kagome watched as the water calmed and the picture restored. She closed her eyes and laid back. 'What do I do now…'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Sendra dear, threats like eating me if i dont continue, are really not taken as a bad thing. I dont think I wrote chapter 10 perfectly, it needs further explination, but im lazy. Inuyasha would not kill Katsumi, cause he did not want Kagome to think he was trying to mess things up for her. Then theyd REALLY not get anywhere. And maybe Kagome doesnt like Inuyasha? Who knows. I sure dont. Enjoy...The next chapter should be out faster than this last one was. -dies- 


	12. Chapter12:Softly Spoken Lies

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)** Hatagorashi is mine.  
A/N: it took a while..I'm sorry. Dont stop reading! pleease! Ill go to work on the next chapter right now. . o  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Chapter12: Softly Spoken Lies  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from his branch and fell to the ground, in front of the weary girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Don't EVER leave like that again!"   
  
She had been away the whole night and Sango and Miroku had just got to sleep.   
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued to walk past him, towards her sleeping bag. Inuyasha stood awe stricken. 'Huh?' He turned and saw her climb into her sleeping bag and pull it over her head. 'Alright, maybe she's just tired. No point in arguing with her.' He walked up to Kagome's sleeping bag and lay beside her. "Kagome." He put his arm around her side and felt her body tense up. 'Shit.' He held her tighter and set the side of his head on hers.   
  
If it wasn't bad enough that she had walked straight into that scene the previous night, now Inuyasha was acting like he actually cared for her. Kagome wasn't angry. But a terrible feeling of sorrow and pain seeped through her body. She didn't even want to know what happened after she left.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently. "Where did you go last night?" he nudged her with his head.   
  
Kagome scooted away from him and threw off the sleeping bag. With her face turned away from him she asked softly. "I could ask you the same thing." Her face was as solemn as her voice.   
  
Inuyasha cleared his voice. "I was out for a walk. I- I couldn't sleep, and uh… decided to…go for a walk." He shut his eyes. 'I'm really going to get it. What kind of stupid shit am I trying to pull? Like she didn't see anything? …Now I'm lying? Baka!'  
  
Kagome stood and straightened her uniform. "Oh, I see." Her voice remained the same, and all her movements were done slowly and calmly. Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms.   
  
"We'd better get a move on it."   
  
Kagome didn't acknowledge the hanyou behind her, and instead walked to where Sango and Miroku slept. "Were leaving soon."   
  
Sango moaned and pushed herself up. "Tired…" Kagome went to her bag and closed it up. She tossed it on her back and began to walk to the stream she had gone to the night before. Inuyasha watched her carefully, and noticing she was going south, raised his eyebrow.   
  
"Hey baka. We're heading west. You're going the wrong way."   
  
Kagome didn't stop. She just kept on walking like she didn't notice him. After a minute or so, she muttered. "I'm going to wash up."   
  
"Keh! Not alone you're not." He glanced at Sango.   
  
"I'll go with you Kagome-chan." She stood and kicked the sleeping monk.   
  
"Uughhhf!" Miroku awoke and rubbed his stomach. "Ite, Sango..I didn't do anything!"   
  
Kagome stopped and faced them. "No. I want to go by myself."  
  
"Well it ain't gonna' happen!" He bared his teeth at her.   
  
Kagome's face remained solemn and her voice was still the same. "Shut up. You can't tell me what to do… I'll take Shippou if you'll get off my ass." Everyone else stood still and silent. 'I said ass, big deal.' She made her way back to the messy sleeping bag and scooped the sleeping kit into her arms. Shippou's eyes drifted open as he sniffed the air.   
  
"Kagomeee!" He jumped to her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her head. "Where did you go Kagome?"   
  
Kagome was glad that someone actually cared for her that much, so she gave a faint smile. "Shippou-chan, Will you come with me to get cleaned up?"   
  
His eyes lit up. "Mhm!" Shippou nodded and fell back into her arms. "Let's gooo!"   
  
Kagome adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder and soon disappeared into the woods. Miroku was now sitting up, but still holding his stomach. Sango sat beside him and frowned.   
  
"Oh come on. It wasn't THAT hard." She smiled and gave him a little shove. Miroku shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Now I know what Kagome meant by year round "P-M-S"." He opened one eye and saw a furious Sango, who was ready to pounce.   
  
"You little-." She jumped forward at him, knocking Miroku on his back again. He took hold of her arms and pushed her over onto her back. Sango tried to look angry but a roar of laughter broke through. Miroku looked puzzled for a minute but then smiled and begun to laugh as well.   
  
"Shut up you stupid fucks!"   
  
They both went silent and looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't looking at them however. His eyes were focused in the trees behind them. Inuyasha's hand was ready to draw the Tetsuiga, and his ears stood alert.   
"Monk, there's something here."   
  
Miroku got off Sango and picked up his staff. "Yes, I can sense it." Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu and got to her feet. Inuyasha growled.   
  
"It reeks of Naraku!" he pulled out his sword and walked westward. The other two followed cautiously. 'The smell is getting stronger.' Kirara woke and followed the group.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How grand." Kagura leaned against a tree and clutched the few strands of Kagome's hair Naraku had given her.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
Naraku pulled three strings of Kagome's hair from the lock and handed them to Kagura. "You are to bring the girl to me. The hanyou nor the youkai cub will be able to separate your smell from Kagome's. Do not fail again Kagura."  
  
-Present Time- (or…present time in the past I suppose)  
  
"I hate this job." Kagura snarled and made her way to the stream. "Hatagorashi is a mere distraction… she always gets the easy jobs."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome wiped her face with a small towel and pulled her hair back. "I just felt like going for a little walk, that's all." Shippou stood guard on a rock not far from the stream with his back turned.   
  
"Then why are you so upset?" He crossed his tiny arms. "Hmph! It's Inuyasha," He turned around to face her. "Isn't it?"   
  
Kagome tried to ignore him and continue washing, but immediately broke into tears. It was finally hitting her. Hard. Her tears flooded down her cheeks and hit the water, causing ripples. Shippou wanted to console Kagome and jumped from his rock when something grabbed him and an arm covered his mouth and nose, and the other wrapped around his struggling little body.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmff!!" He tried to yell but Kagome couldn't hear through her crying. 'Kagome!' Then he felt his body slip away.   
  
Kagome calmed herself. She pulled her hair back again and rubbed her watery eyes. "I'm sick of always being second best. Why does he even bother being nice to me when all he really wants is…HER?!"   
  
"Because you remind him of her." Kagura stepped closer. She had set the kit on the ground already.  
  
Kagome spun around in shock. "Kagura!" She tried desperately to fix her face. "What are you doing here?!" Kagome looked around for Shippou. "Where's Shippou!"  
  
"Heh." Kagura walked nonchalantly to the weeping girl and sat beside her. "Realx, girl. He's fine. Naraku has sent me to retrieve you. Your friends don't seem to value you. You really are a special girl. They don't seem to fully understand your potential…" She looked away from Kagome. "Or care…"   
  
Kagome cringed her face. "What do YOU know?!" Kagura looked back at her calmly.   
  
"Don't be stupid. You know the hanyou treats you badly. He only REALLY cares about Kikyo." She laughed and had a smug grin on her face. "You know, they were in love. He's probably already mated her." Kagome felt tears build up again in her eyes.   
  
"No…"   
  
Kagura continued. "Youkai never leave their mates. Once they are bedded, its permanent." She put an arm around Kagome. "I'm not here to make you feel bad. Just to, help you realize what you must do."   
  
Kagome was abashed. She was more embarrassed then angry. How could she be so stupid? And… to think Inuyasha actually loved her? Of course! She was just a duplicate of his love… convenient to have around, but no substitute for the real thing. Just a placeholder for the moments inbetween. "And why does it matter… he's just going to use the Shikon No Tama to become a full demon, and I'll have to go home."  
  
"Precisely. You're a very smart girl." Kagura wiped the hair away from Kagome's face. "Naraku sees your full potential. He is good to his followers." She held back a frown. 'Bullshit.' But continued. "And we will share his powers… But you Kagome. He has taken a liking to you. And that's more than I can say. Why don't you come with us and share his power? We will win regardless, but Naraku does not want to see such a treasure as yourself go to waste." She held Kagome tighter. "How about it?" Kagura gave a faint smile.   
  
Kagome leaned in. She wanted comfort right now and didn't care who it was from. 'Kagura is being so nice. Maybe they really will treat me better…. Appreciate me.'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"If Naraku wont kill her. I will." Kikyo rubbed some liquid on the tip of her arrow. "What a burden." She held her arrow steady and drew back. "There's no way she will know how to treat this poison… And… She will die."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Its here." Inuyasha made ready and held up the Tetsuiga. Sango raised Hiraikotsu and Miroku clutched his staff. Kirara transformed and growled, digging her claws into the dirt. A tall figure stepped from behind a large tree, still in the shadows and hard to see clearly. It was dressed in a black Hakama and Haori. He was very elegant, wearing his long black hair up with a few strands hanging in his face. A large katana was at his side, and his face was expressionless. The man's eyes were shut. His body almost floated to them, his movements swift and elegant. The slits of his eyes opened revealing two dark blue orbs. A woman? She bowed and gave her introduction.  
  
"I am called Hatagorashi." She raised her head and followed with the rest of her body, drawing her katana. "Inuyasha. Prepare yourself."   
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, gritting his teeth. 'Hatagorashi… the assassin? A woman?!' "I'll cut you to shreds. You reek of that bastard Naraku. Sango! Miroku! Get back. This ones mine."   
  
"Don't be so foolish. I am simply performing a task for him. I have loyalty to no one. You are no threat to me, nor is Naraku." Faster than lightning she darted forward and swung at Inuyasha. He could barely see her blade as he recklessly dodged her blows.   
  
'What the hell is she? I cant see her moves!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do I have to do?" Kagome faced Kagura.  
  
Kagura took her arm off Kagome and pulled the feather out of her hair. "Just come with me to Naraku's castle. Simple as that."   
  
"Aaih!" Kagome fell back clutching her side. She had been shot. Kagura stood up and looked around.  
  
"Kikyo?!" She jumped on her feather and flew off. 'Damn it… Naraku is going to be pissed. She would have shot me too If I stayed…'   
  
Kagome rolled to her side and felt a warm feeling spread through her body. 'Kikyo…' She let her body slip into a deep, heavy sleep as the blood dripped in between her fingers and stained her white uniform red.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha could not keep his defenses up. He was pinned to the ground with her blade across his neck. Hatagorashi looked up at something in the sky and jumped a few feet away from Inuyasha. "Id love to continue this little match, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry. My task has been completed." She leapt up into a tree and sheathed her katana. "By now, the miko girl would be gone with Kagura. Would you like me to relay her a message?" Hatagorashi smiled and immediately returned it to a frown. "I do hope we meet again Inuyasha." She leapt through the trees swiftly, and could not be seen.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he darted back in the direction Kagome had gone. Kirara scooped up Miroku and Sango and shot into the sky.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Let me know what you think of my characters and or writing. 


	13. Chapter 13:Dolls Eyes

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)**  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 13: Dolls Eyes  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha fell by her side and cradled the bleeding girl in his arms. She was unconscious and only slightly breathing. The arrow at her side was a cruel reminder of Kikyo. He knew very well it was she who had shot the girl. "Kagome.." He stood with her, still cradled in his arms. "Miroku, there is a town nearby. Pick up Kagome's sack." He kissed her forehead lightly.   
  
Miroku nodded and lifted the bag. Sango had been bending down rubbing the crying kit's head. "It was Kagura! She knocked me out! And- and.." "Waaahhh!!!" She picked him up and mounted Kirara.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I think she will be just fine." Miroku sat near Sango and fiddled with his robe. Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms yet, and wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon. It was very good luck on their part that there was an evil aurora over the wealthiest house in the village that a certain monk needed to extinguish. Inuyasha shot him a menacing look.  
  
"Of course she's gunna' be fine. I'm taking care of her!" He shut the door behind him with his foot. Setting Kagome down, he began to cut around her wound with his claws. This just wouldn't do. Her clothes were soaked in blood and he didn't want to destroy her clothes. Inuyasha got up and stuck his head out the door. "Sango, get me some water and sheets."  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha." She was quick to leave the room, and Miroku simply sat on the floor like he was before, but now in deep thought.  
  
Inuyasha paid no mind and returned to Kagome. "Gomen, Kagome." He sat by her and after breaking off the end, pushed the arrow through and out of her side. The bleeding wasn't stopping and Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to suffer anymore because of his carelessness. If he had only been there to protect her. And Shippou... he couldnt protect an ant. "Baka." Sango came through the door panting.  
  
"Here. I got the water and linens." She began to sit down near the injured girl but Inuyasha immediately growled and bared his teeth.  
  
"Get out. I'll take care of her myself."  
  
Sango knew not to argue with Inuyasha. Afterall... Kagome was hurt and she didn't want to upset him even more. Everyone knew it was Kikyo who had done it. So why make it harder for him? She shut the door gently behind her and sat near the monk. "Oi, Houshi-sama." She leaned in closer to him and brought her voice down to a whisper. "What are you thinking about? What's wrong?" He opened his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Kagome is not healing well. A simple arrow wound like that should not prove to be fatal... or even of real concern. However, she doesn't seem to be healing...her bleeding wont stop... she is not breathing correctly and she should have been conscious by now." He shook his head and looked straight at her. I don't get it. At all." Sango suddenly grew very concerned.  
  
"Could something be wrong?" She put a hand on his thigh. "Did you tell Inuyasha? What could it possibly be?"  
  
Miroku looked at the girl's hand on his thigh and raised his eyebrow. She looked at him first, then down at her hand and pulled it away. "Uoohm..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha opened Kagome's bag pulling out a small towel and some bandages. He began to pull off her skirt when he shut his eyes and sat back. 'Oh come on. Its not like I haven't seen her naked before.' He moved up to her shirt and raised her body. Inuyasha was a bit embarrassed but knew he had to do it. He sighed and pulled her shirt off. Inuyasha bit his lip. 'Far from mosquito bites...' His mind began to wander but he stopped himself, and resumed stripping her. When she was in nothing but her bra and underwear, he wet the cloth and dabbed at her wound. 'Still bleeding?' "Damn it Kagome! Wake up!" He pulled up her body and rested her back against his chest. After properly bandaging her, which was a difficult task for him, he'd never had to do any bandaging...there was always Sango or Kagome to do it...And they were far from Kaede's, he picked up her frail body and laid down on the futon near the window. Inuyasha rested her head on his chest and settled her body in between his legs. He could barely feel her chest rise and fall and her heart was faint and distant. Inuyasha was very worried for his Kagome. 'This is all my fault...it was...a setup?' He thought for a while about what had happened. Kagura...trying to take Kagome, Kikyo shot her...Kagura leaves...and the assassin, Hatagorashi... a distraction? He tilted his head back and stroked her silky hair. "Kagome..."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sango had her face turned away for Miroku. He sat closer to her and took her hand.   
  
"Sango. It may be poison." Sango looked at him again and gasped.   
  
"We must tell Inuyasha! What will happen if she doesn't get treated properly?" Miroku put his hands back in his lap.   
  
"I don't know for sure if it is yet. All we can do is wait and see if her condition worsens."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I do not work for free. Where the hell is my money?" Hatagorashi was becoming impatient with Naraku's empty promises.   
  
Naraku still sat on his futon, with his black hair falling in his face. "You have not yet finished your task."  
  
"You told me not to kill him. You simply needed a distraction. I fulfilled my part and I expect my payment now."   
  
"Not just yet. I want you to kill Inuyasha. Only then will you receive your payment." He turned away from her and motioned for her to leave. "Go now. And do not come back without the hanyou's head."   
  
Hatagorashi clenched her fists. "This is the last task I will perform. If I do not receive my payment, I will come for YOUR head." She stormed out of the castle and held her katana tightly. When she was outside she stopped and whistled. "Sutzkio!"   
  
A huge black stallion emerged from the forest. The sun was setting below the horizon reflecting a pink shimmer on its coat. Hatagorashi mounted her massive horse and dug her heels into it sides. "Hup!" With that, Sutzkio darted back into the woods, dodging trees and leaping over fallen trunks. It was nearly nightfall when Hatagorashi pulled the reigns of her horse. They had stopped near a small brook. She bent down over the water and held her water skins down, filling them to the brim. The nights were growing colder still, and frost was starting to show on the tips of the tree leaves. Hatagorashi raised the skins to her lips. A cool gush of water spilled down her arm. Her water skins had been slashed open. She dropped the remains and drew her katana. In the shadows stood a tall figure with long hair blowing in the breeze. Out he stepped, revealing a tall handsome bishounen with soft light blue hair, clad in flowing white.   
  
He raised his hand to his face and smelled it. "State yourself human!"   
  
She got into a fighting stance and clutched her katana tighter. "I am Hatagorashi the assassin, I am but passing though. Leave me be, I have no quarrel with you."  
  
"And with whom is your quarrel with?" His face remained the same, solemn and serene.   
  
She eased her body, returning upright and putting away her weapon. "My quarrel is with Inuyasha. He must die."   
  
A slight smile of amusement came across his face. 'This should prove to be interesting.'   
"I am Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western lands. That impotent fool of which you speak is my half brother." He paused and turned around. "Very well, I suppose I will let you live a while longer. Kill Inuyasha and bring me his sword. It would be foolish to do otherwise." Sesshoumaru was soon out of sight. Hatagorashi sat beside Sutzkio and pulled some furs around her body to keep warm.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome's condition had gone from bad to worse. She couldn't eat or drink, let alone sit up or even move very well. Her body had broken out into a strange rash and she had a high fever. Miroku and Sango sat close to Inuyasha, who held the terribly ill girl in his arms. Miroku examined Kagome's arm and took her pulse. Nothing changed.   
  
"I am certain this is the act of a deadly poison. I could not tell at first but this rash is definitely a sign of Dolls Eyes poison. Dolls Eyes are small red or white berries that are rarely seen in these parts. It must have been in a liquid form and shot into her system with that arrow." Miroku took Sango's hand and gave Inuyasha an apologetic frown. "I don't know of any cure for this…I don't think we can do anything for her."   
  
Inuyasha cringed and growled. He held her tighter in his arms and rocked her back and forth gently.   
  
"Get out…" His voice was low and full of despair. 'Kagome don't do this to me…'   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The only light in the room was that reflected from Kana's mirror, which Naraku had been gazing at every moment he had the chance. Something intrigued him. Something always kept his attention. Naraku was infatuated with the young miko. Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome. Around him were different herbs laid out, and something that looked like black sand.  
  
"See something you like, Naraku?" A voice came from behind. Kikyo stepped into the light and smirked. "Too bad though. She's going to die. Things will finally be the way they should."   
  
Naraku frowned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Shut up. I need you to do one more thing…"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha still held Kagome close, sponging her forehead with a damp cloth. "You're going to be ok, Kagome. I wont let anything happen to you. You're going to be ok…" What would happen if Kagome died? No restraining spell, nothing keeping him back, nothing… to look forward to? Would he go to hell with Kikyo? Kikyo… the one who hurt his Kagome. How could she do this to him? It just wasn't fair. "Its not fair…" Inuyasha pushed Kagome's head against his chest and rested his head on hers. He had never remembered feeling so awful. In his whole life, terrible things had happened to him but he never felt this hopeless… ever. There was a familiar scent in the air… he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Inuyasha knew it meant trouble. He ran to the door, still carrying Kagome tightly, afraid something might happen if he left her. Miroku and Sango were already outside with their weapons. A huge cloud of dust rose not more than ten feet from where they stood with a silhouette of a horse and rider. The dust settled, revealing the elegant and refined Hatagorashi, who dismounted her horse and made her way towards the group. Inuyasha watched intently before grumbling hostilely.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"   
  
She stopped and looked at Kagome, but did not change her facial expression. "Your friend is badly in need of medicine."   
  
"That's right. Now get the hell out of here, we have no time for you."  
  
"You will not fight?" Hatagorashi was becoming impatient, though it didn't show. "Then I will attack until you do." She raised her katana and pointed it at his head. Inuyasha saw there was no way out, and set Kagome down. He pulled up his sleeves. "Lets get this over with."   
  
As their blades met, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and swallowed hard. The taste of blood swamped his mouth. He was losing badly and his vision blurred from loss of blood. Even his hanyou body could not take this kind of damage. Hatagorashi on the other hand, remained unharmed. Her refined fighting style was beautiful and precise. Inuyasha's crude, reckless swings of his sword were no match for her. With one last blow, Inuyasha was too tired to dodge; Hatagorashi slashed her weapon across his chest and watched him fall backwards. His clothes were covered in blood. Inuyasha's white hair was blotted with red and he lay there, lifeless.   
  
Hatagorashi looked at Miroku and Sango who stood in shock. They didn't know what to do. Sango finally took a deep breath and grasped her weapon. "Hiraikotsu!" Before the boomerang got a foot in front of Hatagorashi, it was struck with her sword, sending it crashing to the ground in the distance. Miroku began chanting a spell but Hatagorashi just pushed him aside and scooped up the ill girl. She made her way back to her horse and set Kagome on the ground.   
  
"Ehhehehe" Inuyasha sat up. Feeling the youkai blood race through his body, his eyes were that same frightening red and his claws had grown triple their normal length. Sango ran to Miroku and pulled on his sleeve.   
  
"Lets get out of here." In those last few seconds Inuyasha lost complete control over his mind. Miroku and Sango backed away from him slowly, careful not to bring attention to themselves.   
Soon he was on his feet, slouched over, digging the balls of his feet into the ground. The horrendous growling he made caused Hatagorashi to turn back around to face what she thought was a dead hanyou. "Why don't you just stay dead?"   
  
She unsheathed her katana again and held it upright. "Die." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and clenched his fists before bolting to her, taking her by surprise and knocking her katana right out of her hands. Hatagorashi didn't have time to dodge, and Inuyasha was too strong for her to fight bare handed. She kicked him across his face but he countered with a powerful blow to her chest. Blood spewed from her, speckling the ground at his their feet. Her wounds were not as severe as Inuyasha's. But she is afterall, a mere human. Hatagorashi fell to the ground clutching the deep breach. Her head dropped and she put a hand to her mouth, with her cough came a bitter, rusty taste. Blood. She needed to get out of there. This…youkai… would kill her. 'He thinks I'm harming his woman?' Inuyasha seemed oblivious to her, he was crouched by Kagome, smelling her and licking her face. Hatagorashi knew this would be her only way to escape, so she reached slowly for her katana and rose to her feet. She stumbled to her horse, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Throwing herself onto Sutzkio, she hit his side and held tightly to the reins. The huge black horse sped through the forest, faithfully obeying his master's orders.Only a few miles away, a weight was lifted off his back. She had fallen. The terrible pain was spread equally through her body now. It was more of a numb feeling if anything. Hatagorashi could not keep her balance on the horse; she had lost too much blood. Her vision blurred and her body grew heavy… but then came a voice.   
  
"I thought I smelled rat." It was none other than the great Sesshoumaru.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku and Sango stayed behind their abode watching cautiously. It is amazing they didn't attract attention from the rest of the village. Inuyasha put Kagome in his lap and continued licking her cheeks and the side of her mouth.   
  
"Miroku… Inuyasha's youkai instincts? He's… not attacking her?"   
  
Inuyasha took the girl in his arms and held her tightly. He nipped the side of her neck and nudged her head for some kind of response. Seeing he wouldn't get one, he stood and made his way into the trees of the forest.   
  
Sango was ready to run after him when an arm caught her.   
  
"I don't think it is wise to go after Kagome with Inuyasha in that condition." He stopped and gave a reassuring but still sad smile. "And besides, I think Inuyasha is trying to protect her. She will probably be ok with him. Maybe we should wait for him to come back…" Sango looked at the priest and frowned. "We don't know what he'll do to her…"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Im really sorry this chapter took so long. Im going to sop saying the next one will be out soon cause when i do... it takes longer to get out. Srry again! Its 5 am right now. So i finished. It took like 3 days to write the last paragraph cause im so damn lazy. What can i say? please dont hate the lazy bum. anyone who wants me to e-mail them when chaps are up, tell me...cause im going to start doing that more. 3 ME 


	14. Chapter 14:A Time To Change

**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones specified)**  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Chapter 14: A Time To Change  
"If I didn't know better…" Kagura leaned against the doorway of Naraku's quarters. "Id say you had feelings for this girl." Her voice was bitter and sarcastic. Naraku had sat for days, In his circle of herbs and black powder, chanting and circling his hand around Kana's mirror.  
  
To him, and his human heart, Kagome was better than Kikyo. His lust filled heart, because of Onigumo, was making him infatuated with this girl. 'Because she is one with Kikyo?' But Kikyo's spirit is less hers then Kagome's. Kikyo only has a tiny part of her own soul… the rest made from others. "This girl will help us. I am healing her now, and soon Inuyasha will betray her again. That we can count on. I have also sent Kikyo out to do one more… task."   
  
Kagura left with a "Hmph." As soon as she reached the castle gates she slouched to the ground and muttered under her breath. "Bitch is causing even more problems." She rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Uhhn.." Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms. He growled and held her tighter. Kagome forced her eyes open slowly and looked at her bandaged side. And… her bra and underwear? 'What the hell?'   
  
"Inuyasha what the hell is going on?!" Her head was in pain to begin with and the confusion wasn't helping one bit. It was nighttime, they were in a tree, and she was in nothing but her underwear. Hearing no response, she turned her aching head to look at him. "Oh..kami.." Inuyasha had still been in his yokai form. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. Kagome was scared stiff. The dried blood in his hair, the sharp claws, and those eyes… But there was something different about him. She had never seen him act normally with anyone. He was usually trying to shred their body apart. If there was no threat to him…why was he still in his youkai form? Maybe because… 'My life was threatened?' "Ehhh.." Kagome shuddered and opened her eyes again. 'What?' Inuyasha was nudging her neck and nipping at it. Kagome held back a laugh. She thought it was kind of cute. Until, "Ite-e!" He bit her neck?! She pulled away and crawled further on the branch.   
  
"Grrr.." Inuyasha was growling at her disobedience. Kagome hesitated for a moment but when he started to move towards her with that menacing look in his red glowing red eyes… she braced herself and yelled.   
  
"SIT!"   
  
Inuyasha fell forwards onto the branch, taking it and Kagome with him to the ground. Kagome lay still, her body was still weak, although she didn't remember why, and her head was spinning. The fall wasn't very big, only about ten feet… but she definitely felt it. It was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"K-K'gome!" Inuyasha pried himself off the ground.  
  
"Uhh… Inuyasha…"   
  
He soon was kneeling by her, pulling her up to his chest and wrapping his arms around her desperately. "You're ok?!" He buried his face in her neck. Inuyasha seemed to pay no mind to the fallen tree or the reason they were there in the first place. He was so happy to see her well and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. But something was different. And he knew exactly what it was. "Uhh…" he pulled away from her and sat back. The strange look on Inuyasha's face made Kagome suspicious. Just as soon as she was going to ask, he cut her off. "Anyway, we should get back to Sango and Miroku."   
  
"Umm… alright but, Inuyasha? What are we doing here? And why do I feel so friggin' crappy?" She put a hand on her head.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. 'Crappy?' This new dialect was very difficult for him to understand. 'Some relevance to shit I suppose.' "Wait… you don't remember?" He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Kagome… you were shot. By Kikyo." Her body tensed so he quickly continued, but Kagome wasn't listening.   
  
'Kikyo…that's right. They were together… in the woods. When I wanted to bathe… I went alone, no with Shippo. Shippo? Is he alright?!' Her mind wandered but came back to the same thing every few seconds. "Kikyo." She muttered under her breath. 'Inuyasha was with Kikyo…' She felt tears building up in her eyes. Kagome bit her lip and tried to hold them back. Inuyasha, who had still been talking stopped abruptly.   
  
Sometimes he felt his youkai hearing was a curse… 'Kikyo…?' "Kagome…"  
  
She wriggled out of his hold and moved a couple of feet away, covering her face with her hands. "Why…" She spoke softly. "Why don't you just leave me alone."   
  
"Kagome I-."  
  
"I know how you feel about Kikyo so why don't you just stop pretending you care. Its not fair."   
  
"Kagome what are you talking about?" 'She did see us…?' Inuyasha felt ashamed.  
  
Kagome lifted her head and stood. She didn't even care that she was in her underwear anymore. "You think I didn't see you two together?"   
  
Inuyasha remained still and quiet. He didn't know what to say. Kagome looked at him in disappointment. "Lets just go.."   
  
Inuyasha stood and began to walk back to the village, but stopped and looked at her. "Kagome you're too weak to walk. I'll carry you." He walked towards her but she walked around him, not making eye contact.   
  
"Don't touch me."   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please Seshoumaru-sama?" The pleading voice of a child was faint but clearly audible to the sleeping Hatagorashi.   
  
"Stay quiet Rin."   
  
Hatagorashi moaned and turned to her side. She was about to fall asleep again when she felt something poking and prodding at her. "Wake up lady! Tee hee hee!" She opened her eyes and looked at the little girl squatting beside her. She was cute and bubbly, with big brown eyes and black hair. Hatagorashi smiled.   
  
"Ohaiyo." The child reminded her of when she was a child. "Your name is Rin?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's a very pretty name."   
  
Rin giggled and sat cross-legged. "Arigatou. Whats your name lady?"   
  
Hatagorashi propped herself up against the tree she had been laying near. "My name is Hatagorashi Kaorugama." She reached out and tucked a piece of the girl's hair behind her ear. "If you would like, you may call me Hatagorashi."  
  
"Rin. Leave us." Sesshoumaru stood above Hatagorashi.   
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." She obeyed and skipped away happily.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her and spoke coldly. "You failed to kill that pathetic hanyou. How sad." His voice was still calm and monotonous. "It was expected of course. Not much can be expected from a human."  
  
She looked up at him and tried to push herself up. "I-bet-you cant kill him-yourself." She fell back down and held her chest wound.   
  
"Fool. I can kill anything." He raised his hand and examined his claws. "I would have killed you, but Rin has taken a liking to you. You may thank her for your life."   
  
Hatagorashi frowned and pushed herself up again. This time getting to her feet, she reached for her katana. "I could kill you now. Even in my weakened state." The blade made no sound even as fast as she drew it. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and squeezed with little effort, causing the blade to drop. Hatagorashi reached into her hair, pulling out what looked like a hair chopstick, revealing a sharp dagger.   
  
"A challenge?" Sesshoumaru was amused by the persistence of this woman. "You might be of more use than I thought." He turned and began to walk away. A slight smile touched the corners of his mouth. "When you are healed, we will fight. You might prove to be somewhat of a worthy opponent."   
  
He was soon out of sight, and Hatagorashi was left with Rin and Jaken, who had just emerged from the near by bushes. Jaken crossed his stumpy arms.   
  
"Sesshoumaru should have killed this worthless wench. Hmph!"   
  
Rin picked reached down and picked up a rock about the size of her palm. She threw it at his head, and giggled. Jaken sat crouched on he ground, rubbing his head and sniffling.   
  
"You brat…"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
A/N: It took me a couple weeks just to write the last two sentences. Srry again. Ill go to work on it right now... Keep reviewing....pleeeze 


	15. Chapter15: Were One But Were Not The Sam...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**Standard Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (except the ones   
  
specified)**  
Chapter 15: We're One, But We're Not The Same  
Sango sat back with her head against the wall. Miroku was fiddling with his robes and occasionally stealing a glance at her. He wasn't worried about Inuyasha harming Kagome, but it was clear to him that Sango was.   
  
"Oi, Sango." He got up from his spot and moved closer to her.   
  
Sango's head shot up and glared at him. "Nani?" Her voice was quiet but annoyed.   
  
Miroku stepped back but gave her a reassuring smile and sat beside her. "I am sure Kagome is fine. By now Inuyasha would be back to his former self."   
  
"But…" her face cringed as she tried to hold back tears. Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her close. Sango buried her face in his chest. This was not normal behavior on her part, but she wanted to be comforted and being in his arms wasn't the worst place to be. "Inuyasha is out of control when he's in his youkai form… He'll kill her…" She felt his chest vibrate with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Shh…" Miroku put his finger under her chin and brought it up gently to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Her anger melted away when she saw his eyes full of warmth and care. A quick smile shot across his face and Sango gave him a puzzled look.   
  
"You underestimate our friend… and the power of oswari."   
  
Sango chuckled and pushed herself away from him. Mirkou held her still and looked at the girl in question. "What are you doing?"   
  
Sango stopped and stared at him. "I-…" She blushed and looked away.   
  
"Sango, stay with me. Its cold. We'll both feel better this way."   
  
She felt her heart skip a beat and pulled her arms to her chest. What was he doing? She wanted to be near the monk, and she had thought about things like this happening on many occasions… but she knew he was just a letch who wanted to cop a feel of any woman-like form near him. "Hentai…" she muttered.   
  
Miroku gave her a playful smile and offered his hands to her as a gesture of submission. "I'll be good."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was still night when Kagome reached their domicile. She was tired and confused. Why didn't she just go home? They don't need her there. 'I have an obligation.' She thought as she pulled the fabric on the door aside. 'What?' Kagome didn't believe her eyes. Sango was curled up in the monk's lap with her head against his chest. Miroku leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, holding her against him. Afraid of being caught staring at them, she backed out of the doorway, pulling the fabric back down.   
  
Kagome looked up at the night sky. It really was beautiful there. She was a gentle breeze sweeping through her hair and across her body. Kagome shivered and looked down at her bare feet. She felt something being placed around her. It had a familiar smell to it. She closed her eyes. "Inuyasha," She whispered.   
  
"Kagome…" He dropped his chin on her shoulder and put his arms around her waist. "Aishiteru, baka." There was a slight pause as he tightened his hold on her. "You're mine."   
  
Feeling his hot breath against her cold skin sent shivers down her spine. His words were so sincere and loving… and she was eating them up. In a moment, she forgot about Kikyo, or anything other than him, and her. Inuyasha continued muttering sweet little nothings against her neck. She tilted her head back slightly and felt a tiny whimper escape her throat. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's lips turn up into a smile against her. Her head snapped up and she fought to pull from his grasp. He held her firmly.  
  
"Kagome." His voice was stern and asked for her attention. Inuyasha turned her body to face him and pulled her waist tightly against him. "I hafta' to protect Kikyo. She died because of me." Kagome didn't want to listen. "I have some feelings I need to work out… but I know who I want to be with." Kagome opened her mouth in protest but he quickly pushed a finger up to it. "I know that she's dead. Once she is avenged, she will return to hell. I won't rest until her soul is at peace… Please understand that."   
  
Kagome leaned her head against his chest. "You still have feelings for her…" She put her hand to his heart and looked up at him. "And you said yourself, I could never compare to Kikyo."   
  
Inuyasha stared down at her, his face unchanging and not telling anything. "Kagome, listen. I've said a lot of stupid things. I've DONE a lot of stupid things. That night… with Kikyo in the forest… I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." Kagome looked down again. She didn't know what to say. Was this just one of his many "I'm sorries" when he does something… and then goes off and does it again? This has happened on several occasions. Inuyasha still loved Kikyo. It was clear to see. And both of them knew it. Kagome didn't want to be the one to keep crawling back to him. She wanted something in return. Was he going to be with her or Kikyo? That was it. Her or Kikyo. He would have to pick.   
  
"You liked it…"   
  
Inuyasha pulled her away slightly and looked at her. "Nani?"  
  
"That night… you weren't fighting her. I know you want her. And if…" She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "If it weren't for a fluke in time. I wouldn't matter to you. I don't matter to you. I'm just here so you… you can be with "Kikyo."   
  
Inuyasha dropped his arms and Kagome took a few steps away. She looked up at the sky and pulled Inuyasha's Haori tighter around her body. "You just can't let her go. And when you see me… when you say you love me… I can't help but think you're seeing her in me." She looked at her feet and kicked the dirt a bit. "Heh… Remember when we first met?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.   
  
Kagome turned around to face the building. "You thought I WAS her." She suddenly became serious. "But I was just a cheap imitation. Inuyasha. I just want to know the truth. Do you want her, or me? You cant have both."   
  
It was silent. After a few minutes Kagome began to turn when she found herself in Inuyasha's strong arms, constraining her against his body. His eyes had changed from their normal calm, brassy yellow to a fiery gold.   
  
"Uhm... Inu-…" She was cut off by his mouth on hers. He wasted no time driving his tongue into her, taking her breath away.   
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted slowly. Inuyasha kissed her temple and placed his head gently against the side of hers, taking her again, into his embrace. "You're mine…" He kissed her forehead and pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I'm yours."   
  
Kagome put her head against his chest again and smiled. "I don't have to share?"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha was getting frustrated. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and backed away from him. "Well, first…" She put her hands on her hips. "I want to go home soon. I have to get some… stuff." She turned red and shook her head. "Umm… I want you to carry all my things. Aaaand…" She flashed him a devious smile. Inuyasha stared blankly at her.   
  
"Aaaand?" He mimicked.   
  
"And you have to take me for a ride!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there puzzled. "A ride?"  
  
"Mhmm. On your back."   
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright… get on." Inuyasha turned around and bent down.   
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. "Hai!" She landed with a thud on his back and put her head on his shoulder smiling. "Lets go!"   
  
Inuyasha replied with a "Keh!" and sped off. He acted as if it was a burden but… Having a half naked girl on his back clinging to him… really wasn't all that bad. Especially since it was Kagome. He jumped through the trees and back to the ground again, Darting past tree trunks and bushes. Kagome had been used to his speed from all the times she rode on his back before, but this time it was different. They laughed together when Inuyasha would come close to hitting something and she'd squeal and hold tighter to his neck. He didn't remember the last time they had fun together. They were always fighting… He hadn't noticed the small droplets of rain falling on his face at first, but when it picked up to rain, he came to a halt.   
  
"What? Don't stop!" Kagome pleaded. What's a little rain?"   
  
Inuyasha examined the girl suspiciously. "Maybe we should get back and… have you dressed. You must be pretty cold."  
  
She adjusted the haori on her body and smiled. "I'm fine…" Kagome giggled and played with a few strands of his wet hair. "And besides… this is way too much fun!" Inuyasha growled playfully and leapt up to the treetops once more.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's with them?" Miroku whispered to Sango who was sitting near him by the fire. They had long ago separated, in fear of being caught. Sure as anything, in walked a dripping wet Inuyasha and a soaked girl plastered to his back. They were both smiling and being as playful as ever. Playful? So maybe it wasn't such a usual thing. But it wasn't the first time.   
  
Sango plugged her nose and made a sour look at the monk. 'What is that terrible smell!' Miroku coughed and cringed his nose. It was clear he had smelled it too. Kagome and Inuyasha paid no mind and sat together by the fire.   
  
Curiosity finally got the best of Sango. "Kagome-chan…What were you and Inuyasha-sama doing out in the rain so late?"   
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at the girl. "We were discussing matters of the Shikon jewl."   
  
"Such a serious matter…" interrupted the monk, " but you two were grinning like idiots when you walked in. Inuyasha… do you have something to share with-." Everyone was caught off guard by Shippo's yelling.   
  
"It stinks in here!"  
  
Sango and Miroku's mouths shot open with arguments like "I know!" and "I didn't say anything but it really stinks… like, like…"  
  
Shippo blurted out, "Like wet dog!" Directing their stares at Inuyasha, the priest, demon exterminator and kitsune plugged their noses and motioned for Inuyasha to leave.   
  
Miroku pointed to the door and spoke. "Inuyasha, go find a hot spring and wash up. Come back when you don't reek so badly."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha stood and threw the fabric of the door aside. "You all smell worse than I do…" He was gone shortly after, and Kagome was sorry to say, but so was the smell. She felt sorry for him. So he smelled.. kinda bad.. they didn't have to be so rude.   
  
"Ill be back in a while. I'm going to go bring Inuyasha some soap." She picked up her bag and left the room.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N: Sorry this took so friggin long.... I got lazy and when I wanted to do it, there was no access to a computer. I hope it doesn't suck all that bad. again, if anyone reads this anymore, R&R 


End file.
